The Quiet Man
by Soth11
Summary: AU. This is the story of Keitaro Urashima. After his release from a detention facility, where he has spent the last several years for manslaughter.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 1 Freedom

It was a cloudy and overcast day, but as far as Keitaro Urashima was concerned, it was his final day of incarceration at the East Tokyo Juvenielle Detetion Facility. It was his 20th birthday, and as such, he had fulfilled the sentence imposed on him by the Japenese government for the charge of involuntary manslaughter. Seven years earlier during a martial arts tournement, he had let his anger cloud his judgement and went to far in a match, killing his opponnent in a sudden and unconventional move, developed by his families clan. The results of his arrest and subsequent jailing led to a decision by his parents to exile him from his families clan for bringing shame on them and dishonoring the opponent and his family. This decision was not universal as only his grandmother tried to stand up for him. She was over-ruled by the other clan leaders and as such Kietaro was left on his own. During his incarciration his granny Hina always kept in touch with her grandson, sending him care pakages, letters of encouragement and money, if it was needed.

During his stay at the jail, he was meeting twice a week with counselors to help him control his aggressive nature. After seven years of therapy and anger management exercises, his combative and violent nature was curbed. Keitaro felt better about himself and remorse for his past behavior. The changes in how he interacted with others were noticed by the staff and his granny Hina when she visited.  
He no longer lashed out at others and instead devoted himself to helping the youger charges, giving the quiet words of encouragement, and sharing his care packages with others in his perdicament. He had even started teaching a small class on martial arts with heavy emphasis on medatation as a way of calmly thinking out situations instead of blindly reacting to them. Since his progress in self-improvement was considered an overwhelming sucess, the program he was participating in was implemented country wide by the government to other institutions in hopes of rehabilitating other young people prior to thier release into society. 

After his final processing for his release, he was given a check from the Detention facility for work performed during his stay. The amount was not much, as it was designed to help him with his entrance back into society, not pay for it completly. He was also given a letter from his grandmother. In it she stated that upon his release she had hopes that he would come and live with her at her inn she was managing. Walking out the gates, he was saying his farwells to inmates he had known. With promises to keep in touch, he was finally through the gates and out on the road. His initial thoughts were what he should do now that he was free. His parents had made it clear that he would not be welcome at home, and with the little money he had, his first thought was getting a bite to eat. He proceeded down the road to the suburb bordering the facility. In the small city, he quickly found the bank that the check was written against, went inside and cashed it. Leaving the bank, he located a small soba shop and quietly ordered his meal. Sitting there enjoying the noodles, he reflected on his past.

'It feels so strange to be out.' He thought to himself. 'For the past seven years, I've been told when to get up, eat, take classes, eat, go to work details, eat and when to go to bed.'

As he reflected on this, he suddenly realized he felt lost, not knowing what to do after living such a structured life. As a mild panic attack started to set in, his mind quickly shifted to the meditation he had taught to others.

'Relax'. he told himself. 'Focus, and think not about what you have to do, but what you want to do.'

As he calmed down, he took out his sketch pad and began to draw some of the other patrons in the shop. During his first sessions with counselors, they had asked him to try different methods of coping with his aggression, from writing to model making and it was then he discovered a hidden talent for drawing. During his interment he had gone on to draw and eventually paint wonderful and calming scenery. Three of his best paintings graced the cafeteria, the wardens office and the recreation room of the detention center. Sitting there sketching, his mind started to relax and after about thirty minutes he had calmed down enough to figure out what he wanted to do next. With limited funds and options he eventually decided to go to his grandmothers. Paying for his meal, he went out the doors and headed for the train station.

Catching the train into the heart of Tokyo, he sat back and tried to relax. After a 40 mintue ride and two tansfers later, he stepped out into the Hinata city distict. Looking around he realized he had no idea of which way to go. Accross the street he spotted a phone booth and quickly dialed the number his grandmother had given him in the letter.  
After the fourth ring the phone on the other end was answered.

"Hinata house. Motoko Aoyama speaking." came the voice from the other end.

"Yes, I would like to speak to Hina Urashima please." replied Keitaro.

"Who may I ask is calling?" questioned the young woman on the other end.

"Her grandson, Keitaro." was the polite response.

"Please wait while I check to see if she is here." she responed.

As he was waiting the phone was answered again only this time by a different voice.

"Hello, what can I do for ya sugah?" came a definite female and sexy voice.

"Yes. I am trying to get in touch with Hina Urashima. Is she there?" Asked Keitaro for the second time.

"I'm sorry sugah, she's stepped out for a while. Is there something I can do for ya?" came a purred playful response.

Taken aback at the tone and the nature of the question, Keitaro swallowed nervously and stuttered out a response.

"Y-ye-yes. could you t-tell her that her grandson is coming over and if it's not to much trouble, could you give me directions from the train staion to the inn." he managed to get out.

'Inn?' thought one Mitsune Konno aka Kitsune. ' He must mean here, but it's not an inn any more.' "Sure thing sugah. As far as getting from there to here, just walk straight away from the station to the bridge. After crossing the bridge, look to you're left and see the tall staircase, go up those and you can't miss it."

"Thank you. I should be there shortly. Please don't forget to tell my grandmother I'm on my way." Keitaro quietly replied.

"You're welcome sugah, and I'll be sure to give her the message." Kitsune replied.

As she was hanging up the phone, Motoko came back in.

"Did you hang up the phone?" She asked.

"Yep." came the grinned response.

"What about granny Hina's caller? You did not just hang up on him did you?" asked Motoko with a disbelieving voice.

"Of course not. He asked about granny and I told him she wasn't here, then I gave him directions to the dorm." smiled Kitsune.

"WHAT? I can not believe you would give some strange man directions to this dorm. What if he is a deviant lecher? or a pervert?" Motoko asked in exasperation.

"Well, he did say he was granny's grandson, and he did sound kinda cute, so why not?" Kitsune replied, her grin getting wider.

"I can not believe you Mitsune. To think you would so carelessly do something like this. I mean how do you know it was her grandson? What if he comes here with a couple other men?" she replied in frustration.

"Well then you and you're sword will make short work of them, right." she said lightly.

"I would prefer not to sully myself cleaning up your mess." Motoko responded.

"Relax, it won't be a problem. Besides granny told me before she left to expect him to call or show up, since I was the only one here at the time." Kitsune laughingly replied. "Plus I was bored so I just wanted to tweak you a bit to see what you would do."

Giving the fox an irritated look, she finally sighed, drew in a deep breath and began to calm down. "Did he say why he was coming here? Or perhaps granny Hina might have said something about him?" Motoko asked.

"Nope. But I figure it shouldn't be that big a deal, should it? He's probably coming by to visit and then should be on his way, right?" she questioned.

"One can only hope, Kitsune. I for one do not wish to tolerate him more than required to be polite." Motoko replied, looking like she bit into something sour. 


	2. Chapter 2

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 2 Out of the Frying Pan

As Keitaro exited the street, He found himself looking up at the tall set of stairs stairs that led to the Hinata Sou. With a slight sigh, he stepped up onto them and started his climb. As he was going up, he could feel the tension set in his shoulders. The strangeness of the place and the beautiful setting of nature just a few yards from the suburban setting of the Hinata district, was such a sharp contrast from his last seven years, he stared to feel a little lost and unsure of himself.

As he walked up the steps a feeling of insecurity manifested in him. Around his feet the dust and a few of the leaves around him were gently pushed back by a small breeze that seemingly emitted from his body. It was as if an arua of 'Do Not Touch' radiated from him. Unknown to him that feeling was picked up by two others in the immediate area.

Motoko Aoyama picked up on this strange ki while meditating in her room. The feelings of 'do not bother me' were strange to her and she quickly rose to investigate the source. The second person to feel this was Haruka Urashima. She, unlike Motoko, knew this feeling and the source, and she definitely did not like it. Being of the Urashima clan she had trained in the family arts and as such easily recognised the familiar traits of her clan.

"What is he doing here?" she thought to herself as she quickly finished cleaning the counter top before making her way outside. She hadn't been close to Keitaro before the killing, but she had taken the families side against him seven years ago. While she didn't like what he did, she did not hate or despise him as some of the clan family members did. He had taken a life and in her opinion he should pay for it. 'Pay for it he did.' she thought to herself. 'Seven years. I didn't even think about him till now, when I felt that ki.'

As she left her little shop, she saw him slowly making his way up the stairs. Looking at him, she studied the young man, about 5'6", 150 pounds, brown hair, wearing a pair of grey slacks, white t-shirt, grey jacket, sandals on his feet and carrying a small tote bag. Standard prison fare for recently released inmates.

'He looks lost and a little unsure of himself.' Haruka thought to herself. She had started to make her way to him to try and find out why he was here when she spotted Motoko at the top of the steps.  
'This ought to be good.' she thought to herself as she watched Motoko make her way down the steps.

Motoko stopped on the first landing to await the young man coming up the steps. As Keitaro looked up he saw her standing on the landing poised and waiting for him. Her stance and demeanor as well as her style of dress made a simple statement of 'I don't like you and I can easily take care of you should it become necessary.' The bokken in her hand just added credence to her unspoken claim.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Motoko asked in a demanding tone.

"My name is Keitaro Urashima and I am here to see my grandmother." came the quiet reply. "I don't want any trouble I just want to see her." With that being said Keitaro started on his way again only to be stopped by Motoko's bokken.

"I am sorry to tell you this but she has not returned yet and I must insist you wait out front." she told him.

"Why?" he asked slightly confused by her tone.

"If you have not been told yet, the Hinata Sou has been turned into an all girls dormitory. And as such you being a man are not allowed inside." She answered with a haughty smirk.

"When did my grandmother do this?" he asked in that same quiet voice 'and why didn't she tell me?' he thought to himself.

"I have lived here for almost five years, when she changed it before then I do not know." came her terse reply.

"Grandmother never mentioned this before, why would she say I had a place to stay if no men are allowed?" Keiaro mused to himself out loud. Thinking to himself about the situation he did not see the angry look that crossed Motoko's face at his comment, but he did hear here reply.

"I am not sure what your grandmother has in mind, but I will not allow you to stay here. It would not only be improper, it is an affront to me as well." Motoko answered him coldly.

Looking at her, Keitaro saw the stance she was taking up and quickly stepped back dropping his bag he took up a defensive stance. "WHOA easy there miss. Did I wrong you or yours before? If I did I'm sorry. I'll just go and wait for my grandmother I don't want any trouble." As he was saying this the air around him cooled and started swirling faster. The dust and leaves whipping faster.

Motoko was watching him intently and seeing his ki levels rising, braced her own defenses. 'His ki is expanding at a phenomenal rate. Is he going to attack?' As these thoughts were going though her mind she instinctively started to concentrate her ki for an attack. the bokken in her hand shifted to an overhead strike and without even thinking she suddenly stuck out at Keitaro. Keitaro seeing the strike coming raised his right fore arm to block and to the surprise of Motoko her strike seemed to bounce of his arm. Upon seeing this her concentration faltered for a second, but it was more than enough time for Keitaro to act. With his second and third fingers on his left hand extended he lightly jabbed at Motoko's forehead and upon contact she went limp. As she was slumping to the ground Keitaro gracefully slid around her and caught her before she could hit the ground. Picking her up he grimaced at he pain from his right arm and carefully carried her up the stairs and off to the side laying her in the shade of one of the many trees that graced the yard. Making sure she was comfortable he then went back to the stairs and retrieved his bag. Making his way back to her he sat in the grass and started to meditate, carefully cradling his right arm in his lap. Quickly finding his center, he started to focus his concentration on his right arm. The air suddenly cooled around it and immediately he felt the relief as the pain subsided and his arm started to heal.

'She broke it! She broke my arm.' he thought with amazement. "She really meant to hurt me" he thought out loud." At this time he felt someone else approaching. Quickly coming out of his meditative state he whirled around and saw a woman approaching him. Getting to his feet he backed up to put Motoko and this other woman in his line of sight. "Who are you?" he asked quietly. Seeing her look at Motoko he quickly tried to reassure her. "She's ok. I just put her there to rest till she wakes up." he carefully explained.

Haruka had seen and heard the whole thing from her vantage point on the stairs and started making her way to the pair. As she approached she heard his statement about Motoko hurting his arm. What surprised her was the ki field surrounding him as she walked up. It was large but concentrated on his right arm. As she noticed this she saw him quickly get to his feet and back away while assuming a defensive stance. She heard him explain that Motoko was quietly resting and she relaxed a bit. Looking closely at her nephew she noticed the way he held his right arm, out of the way as if protecting it somehow. She had heard the reports from seven years ago and knew just how dangerous he was then. He was considered a master class martial artist at the young age of eleven. At around twelve to thirteen his masters had noticed an arrogance about him and were trying to find a way to curb it, but unfortunately at that time he was preparing for the tournament in which he had killed the young opponent he was facing. 'The attack he used on her was the same one he killed Kenichi with.' Haruka thought to herself.

"Hello Keitaro. What did you do to Motoko?" Haruka asked in a calm voice.

"How do you know who I am? As for her she's fine. She tried to hurt me and I stopped her. She'll be ok after she rests up for a bit. Now who are you and how do you know my name?" Keitaro asked his voice slightly getting louder. He sill wasn't sure of this new arrival but she wasn't as intense as Motoko was and he slowly stared to relax.

"Just take it easy Keitaro. I'm not going to hurt you I just want to make sure Motoko is alright." Huraka calmly stated as she tried to get Keitaro to relax. She slowly started making her way to the prone form of the young girl laying on the grass.

"She's fine I said. Now who are you? and how do you know my name." Keitaro asked again as he moved back a little ways from her as she came closer.

"My name is Haruka Urashima, I'm your fathers sister. You probably don't remember me since you haven't seen me since you were young." She answered as she knelt down to check on Motoko.

Shock was one of the thoughts going through his mind right now. "My aunt!' he thought as maintained his ready stance for defense while she checked on Motoko. His arm was still hurting him and now with this revelation he was feeling a little weirded out at this point.

"Where is grandmother at? She said for me to come here and when I get here she's gone and I'm attacked. What is going on here? I thought she would have a place for me to stay but that girl says this is an all girls dorm and I can't stay. My arm is broken, I feel dizzy and tired." and with that Keitaro stumbled and fell to his knees.

Noting that Motoko was indeed resting quietly, Haruka look up just in time to hear her nephews rambling tirade and watch him fall. He was still watching her, but his eyes were glazing over. "I'll bet its been a while since you used a ki attack, hasn't it?" Haruka asked her nephew. "If it's as you say and you're arm is broken, I'm guessing you tried to heal it and after you little scuffle with Motoko you are a little tired. You need to relax and calm down. I want you to go down the steps to the small tea house at the bottom. Go in and find a seat and relax. I'll be down when I finish with Motoko, ok?"

"You're one of the family so why are you helping me?" He asked. "The family clan exiled me, how do I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. As far as the punishment for you, I agreed with the imprisonment but not the exile from the family. Your grandmother didn't either, and there were one or two others who agreed with her but they were not on the council. It was their decision to exile you not ours." Haruka explained. "Now go down to my teahouse and try to rest."

Keitaro stood up and wobbled a bit but slowly made his way down the steps. Haruka watched him go and then bent down to lift Motoko and carry her into the dorm. As she carried her burden through the door her one thought was that granny Hina had definitely stirred up a hornets nest by inviting Keitaro here.


	3. Chapter 3

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 3 Into the Fire

Keitaro had made his way down the steps and into his Aunts tea house. As he sat at the first table, he could feel the fatigue settle over him. Slowly he closed his eyes and began to meditate to try and relax. As he again found his center he concentrated his efforts on his right arm, feeling the healing power of his ki begin its work. As there were few people in the tea house at the time, he did not feel as uncomfortable as he had in the small restaurant he had eaten at earlier. His breathing had slowed and the cold feeling in his arm slowly began to warm. He heard the small popping sound as the bone settled into place and feeling drained he fell into a light sleep.

Up at the Hinata dormitory, Haruka was walking through the door with an unconscious Motoko in her arms. "Kitsune! I need you in here please." Haruka called out through the house.

Coming from the kitchen, Kitsune breezed through the door. "What's up shugah? Motoko knock out some poor guy and you need me to watch him for you?" she asked with a smile.

"Not this time. Motoko met my nephew and came out on the losing end of the deal. I'm putting her on the couch and I need you to watch over her till she wakes up." Haruka explained.

"She lost!?" came the suprised response.

"Yep. I'll explain later. Right now Keitaro is down at my tea shop and I need to go see how he is doing. Will you be alright watching her for a bit?" Haruka asked concernedly.

Looking at the teashop owner with a slightly amused expression, she replied. " Come on Haruka, I'm blind not helpless. Let me go into the kitchen and get a damp towel for her." and with that she turned and walked back through the door to get the cold compress for the stricken sword mistress.

"I'll be back in a bit then." and with that Haruka was out the door and starting down the steps.

Kitsune returned from the kitchen with the towel and made her way to the couch. Feeling down carefully she felt Motoko's foot and then proceeded to make her way to the other end. Once there she carefully placed the towel on Motoko's forehead and felt down her arm to hold her hand. After about ten minutes she heard Motoko let out a small moan and felt her hand slide out of hers to reach up to her head.

"How ya'll feeling Motoko?" she asked softly.

"I feel as if I have just been run over by one of Kaolla's inventions." came the equally soft reply.

"So what happened? Did he sneak up on you and knock you out or is he just so dreamy you swooned over his good looks?" she asked with a hint of mirth on her voice.

"Please! As if some male could get behind and overpower me. No the simple truth is he defeated me. I do not know how but all I remember is I struck him with my bokken and then I had awoken here next to you." Motoko answered her somewhat confusedly.

"So what's he like? Is he good looking? Tall? Dashing? Dreamy?" Kitsune asked with a smile. "He must be quite a man to beat you."

"I believe I was rash in my dealings with him and might have provoked the fight. As far as that man, no he is not tall or dashing or dreamy for that matter. He is... average I guess, about medium height, brown hair, fit I guess. He was young as well, maybe twenty at the oldest. He was also quiet in speech and manner. He was dressed rather strangely though." came the descriptive reply.

"How so." Kitsune asked

"His clothes seemed somewhat ill fitting. Grey in color and he was wearing sandals even with the weather turning cooler lately." Motoko answered.

"Did he have a small grey tote bag with him, about the size of a overnight bag?" Kitsune asked, suddenly interested.

"Yes. Now that I think on it he did have one with him. Why, is it important?" Motoko asked curiously.

"If what you described to me is what I think, he may be a recenctly released prisoner. Before I lost my sight, I used to live near a prison. I would see 'em when they would get out. All dressed in grey carrying a small bag with extra clothes and stuff." she explained. "My mother would always tell me to be careful around them, saying that they were bad men and up to no good. Most of the ones I remember were older men though. I would watch them walk by from the front window, and I would always see the same look on their faces, subdued and nervous, as if they didn't know what to do. My mom said that was because they had been in there for a long time and for them it was like coming out into a strange world."

"He did look unsure of himself and more than a little upset when I told him about the inn being a girls dormitory." Motoko said as she thought back to her confrontation with Keitaro. "He had said that Granny Hina had asked him to come here and from his musings he thought he would have a place to stay. If it is as you say and he is a prisoner that has been released I will not allow a convict to share the same roof as the rest of us. I do not know what his crime was, but what if he is a molester or a rapist. I do not know what Granny Hina has in mind for him, but I would not think it would be right for him to stay here."

As Motoko was winding up in her tirade against Keitaro, Kitsune was thinking about the other residents of her home. Particularly one Naru Narusegawa. With her skewed outlook on men in general, she had he feeling that one Keitaro Urashima would be in for a world of hurt.

"and furthermore, he could be a murderer come to kill all of us in our sleep." Motoko continued on geting more excited by the minute.

"Easy there Motoko. Ya'all get wrinkles if keep up with that face." Kitsune interrupted. "Maybe we should just wait for Granny before ya get to worked up about this. After all, she wouldn't let someone that dangerous in here now would she?"

As Motoko sat up, she noticed that her whole body was weak as if she had been drained of energy. "My goodness. I feel really strange."

Kitsune felt Motoko move on the couch and turned toward her. "Are you sure you should be moving around like that? After all you did just get your butt handed to you, by a man no less." She said with a smirk.

"I am well aware of my loss." Motoko replied bitterly. "I just feel as if I had the wind knocked out of me. I am quite sure I will recover just fine as long as I do not over exert myself."

"We're home." came a rather loud huff from the front door. "Man you wouldn't believe the chill down in the town by the station. If this keeps up we might get snow later in the week." came the voice of Naru.

"WOW, you really think so Naru?" asked Kaolla Su. "If it does then we can try out my new paraski."

"Auu.. Remember the last time you tried the water ski's in the rain?" Shinobu asked with a shudder.

"Hey! I just didn't take in the drag co-efficient of the viscosity of the water." Kaolla replied with a look that she suddenly remembered something to add to her newest project.

As they left the foyer and came into the living room they saw Motoko and Kitsune sitting on the couch, with Motoko looking a little flustered.

"Hey you alright Motoko?. asked Naru as Su was suddenly airborn and about to land on her favorite climbing post.

"Kaolla! Don't jump...OOMPH..on me." squawked Motoko as she tried to catch the ball of energy that was Koalla and was slammed back into the couch almost tipping it over.

"But I like it when we play catch Motoko cause you're my favorite playmate." responded a giddy Kaolla.

Kitsune spoke up at that point. "Su hun, Motoko's not feeling well right now."

"AWW I'm sorry Motoko, I didn't mean it." Su pouted.

"It is alright Kaolla. I am unhurt." Motoko soothed her young friend. "Why not play with Kitsune now. Shinobu would you make us some tea please?"

"Um sure. Are you sure you're alright Motoko?" asked Shinobu with concern.

"I will be with some of your wonderful tea." she responded with a slight smile.

As Shinobu went off to make the tea and some snacks, Kaolla held up her hand with two fingers extended. "How many fingers Kitsune?"

"Two." came the response as Kaolla slowly raised a third. "Now three." Kaolla then lowered two and raised her other hand with three fingers extended. "Two hands with one finger on one and three on the other." grinned the fox.

"Are you sure you can't see Kitsune." Kaolla asked with a puzzled frown on her face.

"Sorry hon, not a thing since the accident." came the smiling response.

"Then how do you know what I'm doing?" asked a frustrated Kaolla.

"That's a secret." she smiled back as Naru and Motoko watched while silently laughing.

"Well I figure it out someday or my name isn't Kaolla Su." she replied as she suddenly turned thoughtful. 'I can build a machine that will let me see what she is thinking.'

"Why don't you go and help Shinobu with the snacks and tea?" asked Kitsune.

"Yah snacks. Something with bananas and curry." replied a distracted Kaolla as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Well now that she's gone, why don't you tell me what's got you feeling down?" Naru asked.

With that Kitsune and Motoko began telling her about the visit from Keitaro Urashima.

Down at the tea house Haruka arrived to spy her nephew seemingly asleep at the table he was at. As she approached, she saw him stir and turn toward her. He watched her with curious eyes as she stood there and studied him. For a few minutes neither one said anything and finally Keitaro spoke.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I can wait outside. I imagine my clothes kinda make me stand out and from the looks I'm getting people in here know where I've been."

As she looked around she could see other people in the tea house giving him guarded looks without trying to be obvious about it. "No it's fine. You can wait in here for Granny to come back." As she watched her nephew, she noticed that he seemed wary of her. Deciding to prompt him she asked "How's your arm?"

"It's fine." came the quiet reply.

"You don't talk much do you?" she asked .

"Sorry but talking to people you don't know or trust can get you into trouble where I've been." he answered calmly with no hint of anger.

"Well how about I talk and you listen?" she asked while glancing around to make sure her other customers needs were not lacking. As she looked she noticed a few of her regulars were trying not to be obvious about eavesdropping and failing miserably. "Great.' she thought to herself 'Even when he's quiet he still causes a scene.'

"Must be a shock to you, being out in the real world all of a sudden. I imagine you're sill trying to figure out what's gonna happen to you?" He nodded and she continued on. "As for what Granny has in mind for you, I don't know since she hasn't said anything to me about it. As for Motoko, what did you do to her? I've never seen anyone take her out like that before. Is it the same thing you did to him that day?"

"Yeah, I just saw her aggressivness and responded. What's with her anyway? All I did was ask about Granny and she went off on me." Keitaro half asked and explained.

"Well Motoko has some issues with the male populace so she might come off as a bit rough towards men. While we're on that, there's another girl up there with the same problem, so you might want to give them a wide berth, otherwise they will probably make your life a little rough." Haruka informed him.

As they were talking a pair of wrinkled arms appeared around Keitaro and started to squeeze, while at the same time a wizened voice spoke out. "Grandson!! I am very glad to see you here."

As this happened Haruka saw the strangest sight she had ever seen. Keitaro went ridgid and in the blink of an eye he was on his feet and behind the intruder with a look of amazement and a martial arts stance she hadn't seen in a long time. As she watched, Granny Hina turned around and smiled at him.

"Still ever on your toes I see." Granny spoke with a mischevious glance in her eye.

"Granny!! You scared me half to death." Keitaro replied as he slowly relaxed from his stance then approached his grandmother for a hug. As the two of them embraced she could see the tears in both their eyes and the smiles on both faces. After embracing for a few minutes Keitaro stepped back and bowed to her. "I want to thank you for helping me out when I was in that place."

As he was rising Hina spoke "About that, I think I have the perfect way you can pay me back. You see Keitaro, I'm getting on in years and I find I'm not quite as spry as I once was. These old bones ache a bit more when doing the chores and my eyes just can't spot all the things I need to fix around the inn."

"Wait a minute, I know the inn is now a girls dormitory, and there is no way I should be staying in a place like that." Keitaro interrupted.

"Oh!? Found that out did you? Who did you run into that told you that?" she asked with a smile.

"Some male hating girl named Motoko. And before you ask, she is now resting comfortably up at the dorm, since Haruka took her up there after a small confrontation that broke my arm. She probably will not be to happy about when she wakes up. You know I hate it when you spring these kind of surprises on me."

"Well then I got another one for you." Hina replied with a grin. "I was thinking, You need a place to stay and I need some help running the inn. So how about becoming my co-manager slash handyman?"


	4. Chapter 4

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 4 Once Bitten

"Well then I got another one for you." Hina replied with a grin. "I was thinking, You need a place to stay and I need some help running the inn. So how about becoming my co-manager slash handyman?"

"Are you crazy?" came the astonished reply not only from Keitaro but Haruka as well.

"Motoko already has a lit fuse and when Naru hears about this they'll both explode together." exclaimed Haruka as Keitaro nodded mutely.

"Granny, While I appreciate everything you've done for me, this really sounds like a bad idea." put in Keitaro quickly. "For starters, where would I sleep? not to mention bathing and eating."

"Grandson, I've already got it covered." Hina replied giving both Haruka and Keitaro a rather large grin.

With a look of morbid fascination Haruka suddenly piped out "You can't seriously be thinking of putting him in the annex. That place has been closed off for years. Not to mention it's spooky out there at night. There's no power or running water. It's not even in one piece. Holes in the roof, drafty and winters coming on. Really Granny, I wouldn't put a dog in there."

Keitaro's face grew paler and paler with each statement from Haruka. Thinking to himself he thought prison was better than what Haruka was describing. At least there he had lights and water and heating. The spooky part didn't bother him as much as the lack of utilities. There were worse things than a decrepit old building, far worse things indeed.

"Stop being overly dramatic Haruka. You're scaring the poor boy. By the way you're wrong about the annex." Hina replied. At this Keitaro began to perk up. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. As long as he had lights, water and heat he'd be OK. As a matter of fact it might be nice, peace and quiet, time to relax and meditate, work on his drawings, Until Hina continued on with a "It is not spooky at night." all the while watching her grandsons face. As it fell from her statement she broke out in loud brassy laugh. At this, Keitaro knew his grandmother was playing with him. As he slowly started to smile he waited for her to continue.

"Actually I've had a contractor out there fixing the place up for the last couple of months. Here's how I figure we can work it out. First I will introduce Keitaro to the girls and explain all about him and his new role at the dorm. Your actual working hours will be from eight in the morning to six at night. As for his meals he will take breakfast and supper in the dorms. Lunch will be here at the tea house. This will be from Monday to Friday and half days on Saturday, that way he shouldn't run afoul with the residents. Any time other than that will be for emergencies. Your main duties will include cleaning the common areas and the hot springs, basic electrical and carpentry work, and once a week you will accompany young Shinobu on her grocery trip. All materials to fix the dorms are drawn from a joint account I've set up for you and myself. Your pay will be your room and board as well as Y20,000 (200.00) a month. All the bills and rent collections fall to me unless other arrangements have been made before hand."

"Now as to the annex itself. I've made sure the contractor did a good job for you Keitaro. You actually have a living room, a small study/gallery for your art work, a nice bathroom with a hot tub, and even a small kitchenette for those late night snacks. Well that's about it as far as work and living arrangements what do you say Keitaro?" Hina concluded.

Both Haruka and Hina waited for his response and it wasn't long in coming. "On two conditions." he replied. "One, I need some new clothes and two, I would really like to have a cheeseburger and fries, with a vanilla milkshake. It's been seven years since I had one and now seems like a good time to try it again."

"I think we can work that into the deal." Hina smirked while Haruka just looked on with a bemused expression. "Now let me tell you about the girls that room there. First off the oldest. Her name is Mitsune Konno but everyone calls her Kitsune, you'll see why when you meet her. She's about your age and she's been here for about four years following an accident by a drunk driver. She lost her sight in the accident and has been living here working as a local food critic. As her nickname implies she is mischievous and likes to have fun. I think you and her will get along very well. She will also be at home most of the time when you are doing your chores around the dorm."

"Next is Naru Narusegawa. She is a senior in high school and is very smart. She's planning on going to Tokyo University after her graduation. As Haruka had mentioned earlier she has a problem with men. She hasn't confided in me as to why but all the same you should be careful around her."

"What Granny means is she is a little high strung and takes offense at seemingly minor remarks from men." Haruka said puting in her two cents worth. "Thinks all men are out for one thing only."

"Why thank you Haruka." Hina replied snidely. "Now hush and let me finish. Next we have Motoko Aoyama. She is a lot like you were. Prideful and arrogant as far as her Kendo skills are concerned. She is the heir to the Gods Cry school in Kyoto." At this Keitaro's eyebrows raised and payed particular attention to his grandmothers description of the girl. "She has been here for about five years. I let her come here as a favor to her older sister Tsuruko, I'm sure you've heard of her and her exploits from before your incarceration. Motoko is a junior in high school and according to Tsuruko, she developed her dislike of men shortly after her sister married, something about her husband being a weak man I believe.

"Next we have Kaolla Su. She is a foreigner from a small island nation called Mol Mol. She is about fourteen and extremely intelligent. She has a knack for mechanical and electrical devices so if you need help with that aspect of your work you can consult her, but don't be surprised if she talks over your head, that's just the way she is. She is also very naive and does not seem to understand common sense things, things you or I take for granted."

"And last but certainly not least is Shinobu Maehara. She is also about fourteen and is a phenomenal cook. You'll find out about that later tonight. All the other girls are very protective of her because she is very meek and frail in spirit. Her parents are going through a very nasty divorce and though they love her, they asked if I would take her in for the duration of her school years so she would not be exposed to the harsher realities of what her mother and father are going through. I have never seen a child so different from their parents as her. Well that's all the tenets and I'm sure you have questions for me, so lets hear them."

"When did you close the inn and why turn it into a girls dormitory?" Keitaro asked.

"About six years ago and why a girls dorm, well girls are a little neater than boys and with the school being so close it seemed like a good idea at the time. You see Keitaro the inn was failing and money was getting tight. So it was either close for good or try something different. Next?"

"How well do you think it will go over with them that I'm the new handyman?" he asked fearfully.

"After your introduction to Motoko, I'm sure their all up there right now cackling like hens in a hen house, but I think we can smooth out all those ruffled feathers." Hina replied with a smile.

"Well if your sure Granny, it's not like I've got very much choice in the matter." Came the defeated reply.

"Relax grandson, things have a way of working out so don't worry. Now do you want to go meet the girls or see you new home?" Hina asked.

"Lets see my new home first." Keitaro answered.

As they left the tea house, Keitaro started up the long staircase when Hina stopped him. "This way Keitaro." She then led him to a small path to the left of the stairs and proceeded to follow it up a slight incline through the sakura trees. After about a two minute walk the came to a clearing near a stream. Crossing the small bridge across the water, Keitaro noticed a small bench near the water and stopped to admire the view.

"Thought you might like it here. I had the bench put here so you could use this place as an inspiration for your art." Hina answered to his unspoken question. Leading him further up the path they came to the annex. At first glance it appeared to be a weathered storage building, until one noticed the power lines running to it. Handing him a key, she gestured for him to open the door.  
Opening the door and walking in, Keitaro flipped on the light switch and was greeted with a view to a very nice rustic lodge looking room. Looking to the left he saw a nice bay window not seen from the outside. Walking in further he could see the door to the bedroom and one to what had to be the bath.  
As his gaze swept across the room he could feel he moisture gathering at his eyes. Hastily wiping his face on his sleeve he turned to his Granny and suddenly hugged her whispering thank you over and over.

"Hush now child." his grandmother spoke softly while holding him. "I just wanted you to know I love you and you'll always be my little Kei-Kei. Would you like to sit for a minute?"

Keitaro being emotionally drained after seeing what his grandmother had done for him, nodded mutely and together they made their way to the sofa, quietly sitting down and waited for him to recover.

"Feeling a bit overwhelmed aren't you?" she asked him quietly. He nodded again and she thought for a minute before speaking "I think we'll wait til tomorrow to introduce you to the tenets ok? It's been a long day for you and I think you need some time to take it all in, so I'm going to go and have Shinobu fix you a tray for supper and I want you to stay here a relax for a bit, all right?"

As Hina got up to go Keitaro spoke sofly to her. "Granny, thank you for everything. I don't know what I would haave done if it wasn't for you. And I don't just mean this place, I mean for all the times you came to see me and the little gifts you brought. I just want to say thank you and I love you."

With a tear in her eye and a smile on her lips she turned to him. "Keitaro, you are a very special young man. You have a gift you haven't really discovered yet and I want you to know that no matter what I'll always love and support you. Now let me get you some dinner and while I'm gone I want you to make yourself at home. I'll be back in a few minutes." and with that she was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 4 Twice Shy

After his granny had left, Keitaro slowly got up and looked around the small home. He made is way to the back of the living room and found a small kitchenette complete with a small two burner stove and an economy size refrigerator. Turning to one of the closed doors, he opened it finding a very modest bathroom. The most noticeable difference was the bathtub/shower. The bathtub looked custom made as it a little longer and deeper than the normal tub.

Closing the door and moving to the other one he found his bedroom. A small window adorned with curtains graced the room. The bed has a full size futon as opposed to the small single he was used to in prison. The futon had been rolled out and made up, so he had assumed his granny had done it earlier. He closed the door and made his way to the other side of the living room and studied his small studio his grandmother had set up. There was a small easel along with a desk. On the desk were a number of small boxes. Picking one up and opening it, he found a set of pastel chalks. Setting it down and retrieving another one revealed sketch pencils. Placing those down, he opened the drawer on the desk to find a sketch pad along with an inking set. With a smile he closed the drawer and went back to the sofa to set down, relax and wait for his granny to return.

When she had left Keitaro, Hina made her way up the path to the dorm. Coming in the back entrance she made her way to the kitchen to find all the residents sitting down to dinner.

"Well hello young ones. I'm glad to catch everyone here. I have an announcement to make." Hina started, but before she could finish Naru interrupted her.

"Granny, could you please explain why your grandson attacked Motoko? What were you thinking inviting a convicted felon here in the first place? I understand he's your grandson but this is no place for someone like him. I mean, what if he molests us or even worse one of the younger girls here?" Naru rattled out.

"Easy there Naru. We promised we'd listen to granny before we started to crucify her grandson." Kitsune quickly put in.

"AUU... Motoko was attacked?" cried out Shinobu.

"Really? Did you kick his butt Motoko?" asked an excited Kaolla.

Motoko bowed her head in embarrassment and mumbled, "No Kaolla. I lost."

At this the younger girls gasped in shock. That Motoko could be beaten was inconceivable. After all she was the strongest fighter they had ever met. "Are you ok? Were you hurt?" were the concerned questions that started out until Hina shushed them quickly.

"Now first of all, everyone calm down." When every one settled down she continued. "Now I realized that some of you may have a concern or two about my grandson, let me tell you flat out his crime was not sexually related." Relief was heard from more than one girl as this was revealed. "Now I don't want anyone to be alarmed at what I say next, so just keep calm until I finish." As she looked the small gathering over, watching the nods of acceptance she continued on. "My grandson was in a martial arts tournament when he accidentally killed his opponent. He was convicted of manslaughter and sent to prison for seven years. His family has disowned him and as such he has no one to turn to. I never accepted the families judgement and have decided to take him in. As for what happened today, tell me Motoko did he attack you or was he defending himself?" she asked with a sly smile.

As Motoko looked up, face reddened in embarressment, she answered softly. "I believe, that through a misunderstanding, I may have acted rashly and attacked him forceing him to defend himself." She then proceeded to tell Hina what had happened at the meeting between the two of them. When she finished she looked at Hina expectantly, as if awaiting a punishment for attacking a member of Hina's family.

"Well, that matches what Haruka and Keitaro told me. You may be interested to know you broke his arm in the confrontation." Hina explained. A few gasps of surprise followed this announcement.

"Auu.. Is he ok granny?" Shinobu asked softly, feeling bad for what happened to the young man.

"Yes dear. He's fine. He has a remarkable gift of healing. This trait runs strong in the Urashima bloodline. Would you be a dear and fix him a plate for dinner?" she asked with a smile.

"Ok." came the muted reply, and into the kitchen she went to prepare a tray for the young man.  
"Now as far as my grandson is concerned, I have brought him here to help me with the running of the dorm, as I'm getting a little too old to manage all the chores here. He will be living in the annex behind the dorm. He will be taking his morning and evening meals in here with us. He will be responsible for the repairs and cleaning in the dorm. He will be working from about eight in the morning to six in the evening. He will also be helping Shinobu with the grocery runs. If any one has any problems with this let's hear them now." Hina explained in a way that meant this was the way it would be.

Naru piped up immediately. "Are you sure Shinobu will be ok with him?"

"Yes Naru. Despite your belief, Keitaro is a fine young man who just had a few problems in his life. However, if you feel you cannot trust him, then I can always raise the rent and hire a regular handyman." Hina supplied as an option.

"How much of a rent increase?" asked Naru.

"Oh about Y15,000 (150.00) a month for everyone. Hina replied airily.

"OH No no no. I don't know about anyone else, but I don't have that kind of money for something so trivial as Naru not liking the guy." Kitsune immediately put in.

"I too would not care to tax the family dojo that kind of inconvience if it is not neccesary." Motoko added.

"How about you Kaolla?" Hina asked.

Looking up from the plate of food she had been devouring she looked puzzled. "How about me what?" she asked puzzled.

"How do you feel about my grandson working here as a handyman?" Hina asked kindly.

"Will he play with me?" she asked.

"He might if you ask him nicely." Hina replied.

"Then its fine by me. I can also find out how he beat Motoko while I'm at it." Kaolla answered cheerfully.

"We should also get Shinobu's opinion about this as well." Motoko put in.

At that time Shinobu came out of the kitchen with a covered tray. Setting it on the table she asked "Get my opinion about what?"

Hina explained about Keitaro's new position and what his responsibilities would be.

"Are you sure he's safe?" Shinobu asked fearfully.

To which Hina replied "He's just as safe as I am dear."

"Then that's good enough for me. I trust you granny and I know you would never let anything happen to us." Shinobu replied.

"Thank you child." Hina smiled at the young girl. "How about you Naru? Will you give my grandson a chance? Or would you like to slander him some more?" Hina asked accusingly with a slight grin.

"Fine I'll give the guy a chance. But, if he does anything perverted I'll bounce him so high, you'll have to feed him with a rocket." She responed petulantly.

"Kitsune?" Hina asked.

"If you get him to help me around town, I've got no problem with it." Kitsune replied with a very kitsune like grin.

"I think we can arrange that." Hina agreed. "Motoko?"

"I too will give him a chance." She replied still thinking about her defeat at his hands.

"Well now that that's settled, I'll take this tray to him and inform him about your acceptance to his new position." Hina spoke while rising and taking the tray. "Motoko please come with me."

"May I ask why you wish for me to accompany you?" Motoko asked as they went outside, her curiousity evident.

"You sure can." Hina replied.

After a moment of silence, a smiling Motoko then asked. "Very well, why do you wish me to accompany you?"

Walking the path in the cool evening air, Hina replied "To clear the air between the two of you and to cut off any resentment that might fester without being properly addressed. After all, you did break his arm and he did defeat you. I'm sure your curious as to what happened during your encounter. Also you might just learn something from talking to him."

"I will admit to being curious as to how he defeated me, but I am not so sure this is a good idea Granny." Motoko answered thoughtfully.

"Now now Motoko, no need to be shy. I think you'll find my grandson very interesting."

As they drew closer to the annex, Motoko could feel the ki energy coming from their destination. 'The amount of ki being generated is amazing.' Motoko thought to herself. "Not even sister can generate this kind of ki field.'

"Can you feel it Motoko? It's amazing how much power he has. Did you know he was considered a master class martial artist at the young age of thirteen?" Hina asked with not more than a little awe and pride in her voice.

"THIRTEEN!!" Motoko shouted. "He was a master at that age? But what happened to him? As a master he should have had more control. How could he have killed someone as a master?"

At that Hina stopped and turned to her young companion. With a very direct gaze she answered her. "Pride and arrogance. When you have that much power but no wisdom to use it you can stray from the true path. Let me ask you this. If you, with your power happen to come upon a bear in the forest, would you move it aside with your power or would leave it be and go around?"

"I..I don't know, if it attacked I would defend myself. But I guess I would leave it alone if it posed no threat." she replied with confusion.

"Nice answer Motoko. As with human nature, most would assume that because we are smarter we should automatically assert our will or dominance over others. Keitaro used to be like that, arrogant and prideful, a regular bully. His sensei was looking for a way to curb him when the tournament happened. Sometimes all it takes is a kind word and being a good example to help others along. At other times it takes a tragic event to return to the true path of enlightenment. Remember this well Motoko, pride and arrogance in small amounts are fine, but when our ego's start to believe that we are better than others, nothing good can come of it."

"Another lesson granny? asked Motoko while thinking about Hina's words.

"Child, all of life is a lesson. Now lets get this food to Keitaro, with the amount of ki he is generating he will be hungry. Mending broken bones takes a lot out of a person." Hina replied kindly. With that they two made their way to the annex.

As they approached the annex, they could feel they ki losing it's strength. Knocking on the door they didn't wait long before the door opened and Keitaro beckoned them inside.

"Feeling better grandson?" Hina asked.

"Yeah much better now that I got a whiff of that food." He replied hungrily.

"I'm sure you remember Motoko Aoyama." His grandmother started out. "and I believe you have something to say to each other."

Keitaro started off first, knowing his Granny would expect him to apologise. With a bow he started "I wish to apologise for striking you earlier. You caught me off guard and I may have inadvertently offended you. I hope you're feeling better and that we can put this incident behind us."

Motoko heard the sincerity in his voice and wondered at the change in the young man from this afternoon. "You do not need to apologise. You did nothing wrong and I over-reacted to an affront that was non-existent. I am also sorry for the harm I did to you. Does it still hurt or do you need to see a doctor for it?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine now. Granny explained some things to me and I think I understand how you might have felt with a stranger suddenly showing up and saying he expected to live here. So don't worry about it." Keitaro replied sheepishly while taking the tray his grandmother gave him. Setting the tray down he uncovered it and was almost drooling at the aroma of the food before him.

"Well well, now that that's out of the way, I told the girls about you Keitaro. With the exception of one, they seem to welcome you without reservations. So, if I were you I would show up at breakfast tomorrow since you have probably peaked their curiosity." Hina laughed out, coming back from the kitchenette area with three cups and a tea pot. "There were a few conditions that were added for your continued stay here."

"What were they?" Keitaro mumbled around the mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full young man. We wouldn't want Motoko to think you were a slob now, would we?" As Keitaro looked down with embarrassment, his grandmother continued. "Kitsune requested that you escort into town occasionally and Kaolla wants you to play with her. I should warn you she tends to have a different notion of playing than your used to. Are you enjoying your dinner?" his grandmother asked with a smirk at seeing the young man wolf down the food.

Keitaro swallowed and answered "It's really good. Did you order out?"

"Nope. That is a fine example of Shinobu's cooking, all the more reason for you to show up for breakfast in the morning, wouldn't you agree?"

Finishing up his dinner Keitaro readily agreed it was one of the best meals he had eaten in ages.  
Motoko had remained quiet while watching him eat and wondering how he could be so unassuming while sitting there. His aura was radiating a calm peace. Quite the opposite from earlier when she was sensing a nervousness from him on the steps prior to her fateful encounter.

While she was studying him, Hina was watching her. Thinking of some harmless fun she spoke up. "Since you two seem to be on better terms now, perhaps you should help Motoko with her training Keitaro. I seem to recall you were quite the hand to hand expert and as Motoko does not have either a sensei or a training partner, you should help her out."

Motoko paled suddenly at that statement and Keitaro wasn't far behind. "I'm not so sure about that Granny. I mean I haven't really practiced since I kil.. since that time." Keitaro sputtered out.

"I would not wish to inconvenience Keitaro, and I am sure he will be far to busy with his work." Motoko responded trying to find a way out of this new predicament without seeming like she was.

"Nonsense. I insist, after all Kitsune, Kaolla, and Shinobu are getting Keitaro to help them in some way, so I think it would be good for you to have his help Motoko. You can start first thing in the morning." Hina replied with a grin. "Now come along Motoko, my little Kei-Kei has to get his rest. Keitaro?, we'll see you in the morning at six on the back deck." and with that both guests were out the door, leaving a confused Keitaro wondering how he had gotten roped into this new situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 6 With Friends like These...

The next morning found Keitaro up at O dark thirty after a fitful night of sleep. Thinking about his upcoming spar with Motoko had given him a general feeling of unease. After their first meeting when she had broken his arm and he had rendered her unconscious, he was not sure if a match against her was a good idea right now. After he had finished his shower and gotten dressed in a hamaka and gi his grandmother had left him the night before, he made his way to the dorm.

Reaching the back deck he found Motoko waiting, practice sword by her side. Watching her for a moment, he realised she was meditating. Moving quietly around her, he settled into a lotus position and started finding his center. As he found himself getting comfortable, he focused his attention towards Motoko. Studying her, he found her aura vibrant, strong and steady. He also noticed her ki level was fairly high, not as high as his had been at his peak seven years ago, but very high none the less. Withdrawing his awareness into himself, he started focusing his energies into himself.

Motoko was aware when Keitaro came up onto the deck, but continued on with her meditation. As she focused her awareness on him she was shocked to find his aura so focused and tightly controlled. She waited to see what he would do and almost let out a gasp of astonishment when his ki level suddenly increased to almost twice the level of what her sister would normally use. 'How can he be so powerful?' she thought to herself. Opening her eyes, she was again startled to find that Keitaro was actually levitating about two to four inches off the deck. Upon seeing this, she began to wonder about the idea of sparring with him. As she was about to speak to him, another voice not only caused her to jump, but Keitaro to plop back to the deck and quickly jump into a fighting stance.

"Good morning to both of you. Still quick as ever I see grandson." Hina remark with a smile of mischief on her face, while tossing him a bo staff. "Here you go Keitaro."

"Granny!!" Keitaro rasped out, trying to get his breathing under control. "Do you enjoy scaring me out of ten years of my life or are you just making up for lost time, not being able to do that for a while?"

"It seems grandson that Motoko has more grace than you, seeing as she didn't jump as high." Hina cackled.

"It also seems your grandmother likes to test our reflexes." Motoko spoke after gathering her composure.

"Quite right. Now that I got your blood flowing, it's time for a match. This will be best two out of three. The first match will be with weapons. The second will be hand to hand, and the third will be combatants choice." Hina started out. "I will be the referee. Match ends when I decide a vital hit has been scored. For the first and second match you will not use ki attacks. The third will be a no holds barred match. I will make sure that neither of you get carried away and try to hurt each other. Any questions?"

"Granny, I'm not so sure about.." Keitaro began but was interuppted by his grandmother.

"READY!... BEGIN! Hina sounded off.

In a flash, Motoko was charging. With her sword in the ready position, she came straight at him. Keitaro, with his bo staff parallel to his body stood ready. Just as Motoko started her downward swing, Keitaro moved to his right and brought his staff down and left, aiming for her leg. Motoko, seeing the move, grinned and jumped up while at the same time shifting the downward swing to her left, going for his right arm. Seeing this, Keitaro crouched down and continuing the swing of the staff, arcing it upward and catching Motoko's leg from behind. Motoko's swing passed over Keitaro's head and she started to turn in the air from the force of the swing. Keitaro, upon contacting the back of her leg, applied a bit more pressure and Motoko ended up falling face first to the deck. Catching herself on her hands and feet she felt Keitaro's staff come to rest lightly on her neck.

"STOP!" Hina shouted out. "Round one to Keitaro. What was your mistake Motoko?"

Thinking about it for a moment, as she got up, Motoko answered. "I did not take into account the length of my opponents weapon, and I rushed in to quickly." she answered.

"Correct Motoko. Keitaro, What was your mistake?" Hina asked.

"I.. I don't believe I made one." He answered.

"Wrong Grandson. You hesitated at the beginning, allowing your opponent to put you on the defensive." Hina corrected him.

"Now for the next match." Hina stated

At this both Motoko and Keitaro handed their weapons to Hina and returned to their starting positions,

"READY... BEGIN." Hina once again sounded off.

Motoko and Keitaro both moved forward warily, slowly circling each other. Keitaro thrust out with his left hand as a feint, only for Motoko to block it with little effort. As Keitaro moved back, Motoko moved in with a leg sweep making Keitaro jump up and back. She then pivoted around to her right extending her right arm for a backhand strike, which Keitaro again evaded by backing up. With a sudden smile, Motoko then moved in with a kick to the chest. Keitaro again started to move back only to be stopped by the deck rail and when her foot landed, Keitaro found himself suddenly out of breath from the strike.

"STOP!" Hina again commanded. "Round two to Motoko. "What was your mistake Keitaro?"

"Failing to take in my surroundings." He answered quietly

"Correct. What else?" Hina asked.

"There were no more mistakes grandmother." Keitaro replied firmly.

Hina looked at him thoughtfully for a minute, then letting it go she looked at Motoko. "Motoko, what was your mistake?"

"There were no mistakes Grandmother." Motoko replied.

"Then you were trying to put my grandson in his place, and with cat got the canary grin on your face, you must feel that you succeeded." Hina responded with a sly smile. "Remember well our little talk last night dear, the one about pride and arrogance."

"Yes Grandmother." Motoko replied somewhat embarrassed, remembering that she was little aggresive in fighting Keitaro just now.

"Now for the last match. Motoko, will you use your weapon?" Hina asked.

"Yes. she answered.

"Keitaro?" Hina asked her grandson.

"No." he answered to the surprise of Motoko.

"Very well then. Remember, no holds barred. Ki, dirty tricks, anything goes this round." Hina stated. As both fighters took their positions and were ready, Hina once again began the match. "READY...BEGIN."

With that Keitaro slowly moved forward. Motoko moved forward as well, raising her sword calling out "HIKEN ZANKUUSEN" she suddenly sliced it down. The resulting ki blast headed straight for Keitaro, who made no move what so ever to avoid the blow. As Motoko watched, thinking that victory was all but hers, she suddenly became concerned as Keitaro still hadn't moved. Just before the ki blast was to strike him, he suddenly extended his right hand with the middle and index finger extended. As the ki blast struck his outstretched hand, it simply dissipated. Motoko was stunned at the ease he apparently dispersed the blast, until he seemed to disappear and glancing around, she found him right next to her lightly touching her shoulder.

"Ichi-ban" he quietly whispered. The next thing she knew, she was slammed sideways and on the ground about ten feet away from him.

"STOP!" Hina commanded. "Round three and match to Keitaro."

Keitaro had moved to Motoko's side and was trying to help her sit up. "Are you alright?" He asked. "Try to relax for a minute and just sit here. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you that hard."

"GET away from me!" Motoko shouted out angrily.

It was about this time that Naru, who had heard the noise, came out to find Keitaro bending over Motoko.

"PERVERT! Leave her alone." Naru spat out as she made her way over to Motoko. "If you hurt her..."

"NARU!" Granny Hina's voice cut in. "Leave them alone."

"But Granny, he's molesting her." Naru whined.

"No he isn't, he was trying to help her after a lite sparring match." Hina replied.

At this time the other residents of the dorm started to come out of the dorm, alerted by Naru's earlier outburst.

"All right. What's going on here?" Kitsune asked slightly peeved and leading the way for the rest of the residents.

"Auu.. Motoko are you all right?" Shinobu asked, seeing her older friend on the deck and still looking a bit woofed out.

"Yes Shinobu. I am unharmed. Naru, it is as Grandmother said. Keitaro and I were sparring and we were just finishing up." Motoko responded heading off a confrontation between the Todai hopeful and Hina's grandson.

"Are you sure? Because I can take care of him if he was hurting you." Naru replied suspiciously.

"I doubt about that Naru. Look at Motoko. She's still on the ground and that other guy is the one still standing." Kaolla piped in as she went over to Motoko to make sure she was all right.

"Hey, hey excuse me. Blind person here. Some one tell me what in the world is happening here." Kitsune huffed from her position just outside of the door.

"Kitsune, why don't you take Keitaro into the kitchen and show him where the dishes are. Keitaro follow Kitsune and start setting the table for breakfast ok?" Hina asked of the two of them. "I'll straighten out everything here and Keitaro can fill in Kitsune about what happened here this morning."

"Sure thing Granny. Come on sugah, we can get to know each other a little better without every one else being around." Kitsune replied with a mischevious smile, while holding her hand out for him to take.

"I'm not so sure about this Granny." Replied Naru who was trying to move from Motoko to Kitsune. "I don't think we can trust him to be alone with a bli.. I mean Kitsune."

With those words, Naru was met with two irate gazes. One from Kitsune and one from Keitaro. "Now you just hold on one minute. Are you insinuating that I can't take care of myself because I'm blind?" Kitsune ground out. "You know there's nothin more that pisses me off than some one who thinks it's in my best interest to make decisions for me or do things for my own good."

"I..I.. I didn't mean it that way Kitsune. I'm just worried about you. I mean we don't know anything about him and I just.." Naru started.

"Then how did you mean it?" Kitsune asked with a sneer. "Oh! The poor blind girl can't take care of herself.. PLEASE. I've been on my own since the accident."

"Look I don't know you and with the way your going on, I'm not sure I want to, but I don't like being talked about like that. So if you can't at least act civil then please keep quiet." Keitaro responded firmly but quietly. And with that he turned and took Kitsune's hand and walked through the door.

"Well, looks like he told you." Kaolla grinned out at her.

"But I didn't do anything wrong." Naru said while looking at Motoko for support. Motoko, however just avoided her gaze looking at Hina.

"So, you didn't do anything wrong." Hina started out. "I told you about my grandson last night and yet you don't want to believe me. You just assumed that he was molesting Motoko, even though I was right here. Then you insinuate that Kitsune can't take care of herself. Naru, let me tell you there are two things that anger people right off the bat. One is when you say they can't do something or make sound judgements because of a disability. Two is when you judge people without knowing all the facts. Think well on this Naru. How you judge and act towards others will be a basis of how you are judged and treated. Now girls, let's get Motoko up on her feet and get some breakfast."

With that being said the remaining girls gathered around Motoko to help her if she needed it and then proceeded into the dorm.

While the rest of the girls were out on the deck, Kitsune had led Keitaro into the kitchen. "Let's see now, if I remember the plates are in the third cabinet from the left and the glasses are in the second." with that said Kitsune moved to the sink and opened one of the drawers and started pulling out chopsticks and spoons. Taking them to the table she then continued speaking. "So, how was your first night as a free man? Sleep ok?"

"It was different, being out of detention and all. And yes I slept just fine." He quietly answered. "You seem to be very accepting of someone you've never met and who also just happens to be free from jail. Why is that?" he asked curiosity evident in his voice.

"Well hon, when you loose your eyes, you have to rely on your other senses; and mine tell me your alright." she smiled.

"How do you figure that?" he asked.

"Your voice. The way your so quiet says you don't want to be bothered. Also your polite. Even after Naru bashed you out there, you didn't loose your temper. You just voiced your displeasure and left. Also, Granny has been really good to me and I trust her word." She replied as she finished setting the eating utensils down. She then took a seat and seemed to study Keitaro. As he moved, her gaze followed him as he set the plates and then set the glasses on the table. With the last glasses set he also took a seat.

"Are there any special seating arrangements or is here alright?" he asked as he sat to the left of her.

"Well Naru usually sits there, so if you don't want any trouble you might want to sit over here." she replied patting the seat to her right. She smiled as she heard his seat scoot back and move to the one she indicated. "That's better. So what happened out back this morning? Run afoul of our resident sword girl?"

"No nothing like that or what Naru thought either." came the reply. "That was something my grandmother set up. I guess to help Motoko with her training. It was just a best two out of three match."

"Well, well. So I take it you were eager to get back at her for breaking your arm?" She asked suddenly interested.

"No nothing like that. It's not like I even wanted to..." he started then quieted down as he heard the others coming in from outside.

Kitsune also heard the others start to come in. "Well why don't we talk about that some other time." she said sensing his discomfort about the subject. "So what are you going to do first today? After all, you are the new handy man."

"I guess what ever Granny has for me to do." he replied quietly.

The other girls were filing into the kitchen at this point, and Naru was giving him the look that plainly said 'I don't want you here'. Motoko was looking at him strangely and he felt himself trying to avoid their eyes. Shinobu immediately went to the rice cooker and brought it to the table before going back to the fridge for the miso soup. Putting it in the micro wave to heat up, she told them it would be about a minute for that and to start on the rice. Looking at Keitaro she asked "Did you like your dinner last night?"

With a small smile he replied. "Miss, I have to say that was the best meal I have ever had. I asked Granny if you guys ordered out but she told me that you, if your Shinobu, were the cook. So thank you for the meal last night. It was great."

Shinobu started to blush and turned away from him thanking him for the compliments. Kitsune and Granny Hina smiled at the antics while Naru stared hard at him. Motoko just watched him with a cool gaze. Kaolla however had come over to stand right next to his side and stare at him with a curious look on her face. After an uncomfortable silence she asked. "Will you play with me? Granny said I had to ask you real nice like, so will you, ok? please? pretty please with sugar on top?" At this Kitsune and Hina had busted out laughing while Keitaro looked puzzled and bemused all at once. Shinobu was smiling and even Motoko managed a grin at her antics. Only Naru did not look amused at this new development.

"Kaolla? Why don't we wait till after breakfast for that, ok dear?" Hina asked. Kaolla nodded her ok then leaps to her usual chair telling Shinobu she was hungry and to please hurry with the rest of breakfast. Hina then went on "Every one I'd like to formally introduce you to my grandson Keitaro Urashima. Keitaro you've already met Kitsune and Motoko. This is Kaolla Su and at the stove is Shinobu Maehara, and of course last but not least is Naru Narusagawa. Shinobu then proceeded to serve the rest of breakfast and again all complimented her on a great meal. Most of the girls made small talk and Keitaro just kept quiet and enjoyed the meal. After the last of the meal was done Hina once again started talking. "I suppose your wondering what your first order of business is Grandson?"

"I'll take care of that Granny!" Kitsune started in "After all, I know what a man just out of prison needs most." she grinned waggling her eyebrows. At this Naru, who had been taking a drink from her cup, sprayed it all over the table. Motoko's eyes bugged out and she started to choke on air. Su looked puzzled and Shinobu was blushing and wobbling on her feet. Hina was looking like she was about to explode with laughter. Looking at Keitaro's face, which was turning red with embarrassment, she finished up with "Clothes shopping!! I'll take him clothes shopping and then show him around the town. When were done, he can buy me lunch and we'll be back around three o'clock. Let's go Keitaro." and with that Kitsune pulled him to his feet, stopped by Hina, who was chuckling loudly while she handed Keitaro some money, and both exited the kitchen. A few minutes later all heard the front door open and then close followed by the loud pitched laugh of a fox.


	7. Chapter 7

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 7 Who Needs Enemies.

As Keitaro and Kitsune were walking down the front steps, The others around the breakfast table were just recovering from the foxes earlier outburst.

"Can you believe the nerve of her, suggesting something like that as a joke." exclaimed Naru with a scowl. "I mean what if it gives him ideas?"

"I agree. I do not think it appropriate behavior or conversation at the table while we are eating." Motoko agreed with a disapproving look. "Also with children present, she needs to curb her flirtatious nature."

Kaolla and Shinobu were looking on with interest at the somewhat adult conversation between the two. Hina was also watching the two, but with a more bemused expression on her aged face.

"Well, it certainly has been an exciting morning hasn't it?" Hina asked with a chuckle. "But we need to get you girls off to school. Shinobu why don't we go into the kitchen and prepare the bento's and Motoko, Naru and Kaolla can clear the table."

"Yes Granny." came the upbeat reply from Shinobu as the other girls started to gather the breakfast dishes and clear the table. Within minutes the table was cleared, dishes in the sink and the bento's ready. The girls gathered their things and headed out the door to their respective schools. Once the girls had left Hina had done the dishes and started on cleaning the common rooms. It was about lunch time when she finished and decided to go down to the tea house and join Haruka for lunch.

Leaving the inn she proceeded down the stairs and to the tea house. A few minutes after she left a young girl had come up the steps just missing the elder matron and went to the door of the inn and rang the bell. After ringing again and still receiving no answer she then proceeded to look around taking in the view before leaving the inn and going back down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs she looked around and noticed the tea house, or more specifically the name. Taking a breath she entered the shop and took a seat in the corner.

After a minute or so she noticed the hostess heading her way. "Welcome to the Urashima Tea House. How may I help you?" asked Haruka politely with a smile.

"I would like a cup of green tea and maybe some information if you can help me?" The girl asked in a meek voice.

"The tea will be no problem. The information depends though." Haruka replied with a guarded look.

"I am looking for the owner of this shop. Are you her?" The girl asked.

"I am." Haruka replied.

"I am looking for a Keitaro Urashima, do you know him?" The girl asked with some anticipation.

"Why are you looking for him?" Haruka asked with a guarded tone.

"It's a personnal reason." she answerd carefully.

By this time Hina was walking over after hearing the girl ask about her grandson. "Haruka, why don't you go and get this young lady her tea and I will take care of her inquiries about my grandson." Haruka nodded mutely and left Hina and the young girl alone. "Now, may I ask your name and what your interest in my grandson is?" Hina asked with a smile putting the young girl at ease.

"My name is Mutsumi. As I told the other woman my interest is personal and I would prefer not to share it at this time." Mutsumi replied with a slightly sad look at denying the elder woman of the information.

"I can respect that young one, but I will also tell you that I just don't give out that kind of information with out a good reason." Hina replied.

"I see." Mutsumi replied with a sigh. "Very well then, My name is Mutsumi Otohime and your grandson Keitaro killed my brother Kenichi."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After leaving the inn, a still flustered Keitaro was slowly being dragged by a laughing Kitsune. "Was the look on their faces priceless or what." She squealed out. "Come on Keitaro you gotta tell me. Did they look mortified or what?"

"Yeah, you got them good." he started out slowly and then started smiling. "The look on Motoko's face was priceless, like a fish out of water, and Naru I've never seen a girl spray milk out of her nose before. So yeah I guess it was pretty funny looking back on it."

"Now you know my secret so you'll have to try and keep the good work now." Kitsune smiled at him as they continued down the street into town.

"What secret?" Keitaro asked with a puzzled expression.

"How to bounce back from anything that life throws at you. Good humor and a positive attitude. With those two traits you can do any thing you put your mind to. How do you think I got over my blindness. I realized that 'yeah it sucks' what happened to me but with a little help from Granny Hina I realized that being blind wasn't the end of the world and if others could overcome their disabilities then so could I. I also just realized something else too." Kitsune said with a radiant smile on her face.

"And what would that be?" Keitaro replied with a grin.

"Just that by helping you, I'm paying back Granny for all the times she helped me. After the accident I was in a bad way. Depressed, despondent, and just about ready to give up on life. My parents didn't survive and the only one who was left was an uncle, and the less said about him the better, any way like a breath of fresh air there was your grandmother. She knew my parents and she had a proposition for me. She had closed down the inn and was looking to make it a girls dorm so she asked me to move in and help out with other tenants that would move in eventually. At the time I just about told her where she could get off, but she didn't give up and eventually she helped me move on and get over myself. I owe her more than I could ever repay in two life times. So when she told me about you, I figured I could pass on her gift of kindness and charity to others." Kitsune finished with a fox-like grin.

Walking into a store for men's clothes, Keitaro turned back to Kitsune to realize she hadn't followed him in. With a small slap of his hand to his forehead and realising she was blind he went back out to get her. "Kitsune. This way please. Sorry about turning and leaving you in the street." He apologised.

"No problem, shugah. Not used to walking around with a blind person are you?" she asked with a smile.

"Sorry." he apologised again. "It's just that I was listening to your story and I just kinda forgot."

"Relax. Actually it is somewhat of a nice change. I mean almost every one treats me like I can't take care of myself just because of my condition." She replied with a grin. "You wouldn't believe how people suddenly change once they realise I can't see. They get real quiet and they aren't sure what to say and do. But you don't act like that, and I really appreciate it. However since we're in a store now I need you to kinda guide me around a bit just to make sure I don't bump into things. Think you can handle that?" she asked somewhat sheepishly.

"I think I can." he replied with a smile while taking her arm.

"Alright then. First stop pants. I was thinking we should get you a couple of pair of jeans, several work pants and a nice set of slacks. Then for shirts one or two casuals, several for work, and two dress shirts. We'll follow that up with a couple of pair of shoes. One for work and one set of dress shoes. How's that sound?" she asked.

"It sounds ok, I guess, but why the dress clothes?" he asked with a confused expression.

Pulling him closer to her she replied with a mischievous grin. "Because dear, when we go out to lunch, I don't want to be seen with a slob. Also when you take a girl out you should always strive to make a good impression." Pulling him closer resulted in a heated blush that she could feel along her arm. "Am I embarrassing you honey? You weren't this shy last night." She could actually feel the heat coming off his face and started laughing loudly. "Relax Keitaro. I'm just playing with you. I'm not that kinda girl, at least not on the first date anyway." she laughed out in a quiet whisper.

Pulling back from her, Keitaro started to calm down. After hearing her remarks he decided two can play that game. Pulling her closer he whispered in her ear. "But Sweetie after breakfast this morning you seemed so satisfied." he purred along with a slight puff of air into her ear. He had the distinct satisfaction of watching her face become flush. "All right now that we're done flirting with each other let's get some shopping done."

Keeping a hand on Kitsune's arm he steered through the store buying his clothes. She continued to make playful remarks about wishing she could see how the clothes looked on him and asking if he needed any help in the dressing room. After the last of his purchases he left Kitsune in front of the dressing room he changed into his new dress clothes. Coming out he asked if she was ready to go and eat.

"Yeah and I know just the place. It's a new restaurant I heard about that I haven't been to yet. So I can kill two birds with one stone. Eat and write up a review for the local paper. So how do you like your new clothes? They fit all right?" She asked.

"Actually I feel a little out of sorts. I mean I'm so used to wearing one thing, and I don't know how if this is actually me or not. You know what I mean?" he asked her somewhat unsure of himself.

Actually I know exactly what you mean. After I lost my eyesight, I had to rely on someone else's opinion of whether what I was wearing looked good or not." she answered wistfully. "Even now I really don't know if what I wear is me or not. Everyone says I look great but deep inside I still have doubts."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Keitaro replied sadly. After a moment he began speaking again. "I have an.. idea. I think I can help you out a little, but I'm not sure how you would take it."

"What do you mean Keitaro?" She asked curiously.

"Well there's a technique that the clan Urashima teaches. I mean we teach how to defeat opponents, but we also are taught to heal. Now this doesn't mean I can cure you blindness but maybe I can help you see yourself as others see you." he answered her slowly.

"Really? You can do stuff like that? I mean that sounds a little far-fetched if you ask me. The doctors said there was no way for me to ever see again." she replied in a disbelieving voice.

"Actually it won't be you doing the seeing. It's the way I can see you. But.. there's a little snag. I mean I know I can do it but when I do sometimes stray thoughts or feelings come across to the recipient." Keitaro reluctantly replied. "You made me feel welcome and have been helping me out like this so I figured I could do something nice for you, but it takes a little bit outta you, makes you feel kinda weak for a bit. I'll tell you what. why don't we walk to the restaurant, and when we get there if you want we can try it then."

"Sounds good to me. So let's get going." Kitsune replied with a smile.

Leaving the clothing store she gave him directions to the diner. Walking along and making small talk the trip was relaxing for Keitaro and Kitsune both. The crisp fall weather and the sun shining down on the town was all making for a great morning. Walking along arm in arm, a breeze had sprung up and it chilled the two. Drawing a little closer together for warmth, both blushed at the thought of how they might look to others. finally reaching the diner, Kitsune let go of Keitaro's arm and he took a hold of her shoulder to help guide her in the establishment. Soon the two were seated at a small quaint table. Keitaro was describing the inside of the diner, what it felt like to him, and how clean the place seemed. The server came along after a minute or so to take their drink orders. Realising that one of her customers was blind she suddenly went quiet and then stammered her request of what they wanted to drink. At this Keitaro started to chuckle and Kitsune outright laughed.

"Relax miss. We're not laughing at you, just the fact we were talking earlier about what people do when they realise that I'm blind. By the way, my name is Mitsune Konno. I am here to enjoy lunch at this diner and write a review of my experience at this place." Kitsune started out, but was interrupted by the server.

"WOW!! You're the fox aren't you? I read your reviews all the time. Please wait here for a moment while I get my boss. He'll love meeting you." with a swift but polite bow she ran off to get the manager.

Keitaro started to laugh softly. "I guess that makes you famous doesn't it?"

A bewildered Kitsune could only shake her head. "I guess. This is the first time I've be recognised though."

A moment later the server returned with a man in tow. Both stopped and bowed deeply. "Miss Konno, it is my pleasure to welcome you to my small establishment. My name is Sato Iwakawi. Please feel free to order anything you want, it's on the house."

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow the restaurant to pay for my meal. It would be a matter of perception. Some would think they could buy a good review, so as such, I'm afraid I'll have to decline your gracious offer." Kitsune replied with a slight bow.

"Yes, I completely understand and agree with you. But the free meal was not for a review but as a thank you. I have been reading your reviews since you started writing them, anyway I read your review of a small eatery in east Hinata district and I took my girlfriend there. You see I had just graduated a culinary school and I was celebrating. She was impressed with my choice due to fact the food was good and the price was well within our budget, but it was the small kabuki show on the stage that was a hit with her. She is studying classical theater. Any way the short story is we were taken in with the moment that I proposed and she said yes. Her father liked me and as part of a dowry he helped me open this place. So you see, thanks to you I'm happy, my wife is happy, and life is going pretty good. All thanks to you." Sato gushed out. "So as a thank you, I would like to show my appreciation to you."

"I'll tell you what." Kitsune started out. "I'll pay for lunch today, write my review, then later next week after the review is published I'll come by and have dinner with you and your wife. Will that be acceptable to you?"

"Yes. That will be even better. My wife is also a fan of yours as well. Just let me know so we can work it out so that our schedules will not interfere with each other." With that he left them to their server who took their orders and left them in peace for the moment.

Talking quietly to each other, Keitaro had described how the meal was presented, the looks of the food and how it tasted. With a small giggle Kitsune had then proceeded to tell him that she was blind not tasteless. Smiling as well they both finished their meal, thanked the server and the owner for a fine meal and good service. Paying for the meal they left the diner and went to a small park that was nearby.

Sitting down on one of the benches Keitaro asked Kitsune what she thought about his earlier offer to help her.

"It won't hurt will it?" she asked with a little concern in her voice.

"No, but it will be a bit disconcerting. See the technique is used to let the student know how a sensai feels when he uses his ki to perform some of the healing techniques. It was by accident that I found out how to use this to sort of project an image of what I see into another persons mind. Needless to say, that after that, my masters took a bigger interest in me, and unfortunately I got a big head over this. That was the start of what led to my incarceration. Anyway it won't hurt but it might feel a little weird."

"Weird how?" Kitsune asked.

"Well I told you earlier that some feelings or thoughts might be picked by you. So if that happens I just don't want you to think I'm strange or anything." he replied somewhat guardedly.

"Well let's give it a try and we'l see what happens." She replied throwing caution to the wind.

"All right. Please sit here and make yourself comfortable." As she sat he took her hands, and took a deep breath. "Alright just relax and look at me." with that said she smiled a somewhat fox-like grin and looked in his direction. Keitaro slowly relaxed and started to meditate. The thing that made it harder was he had to keep his eyes open while concentrating on Kitsune. After a few minutes he slowly spoke." Are you ready?"

"Yeah, go ahead." she replied nervously.

"All right. Just relax and breath slowly." he spoke slowly. With that he started shifting his mental focus and ki. He felt Kitsune's ki and slowly shifted his ki to match hers. he sent warm happy feelings thru his ki to hers. "Can you feel that?" he asked still quiet and slow.

"Yeah. It feels really good. Like I'm safe and happy." she replied with wonder on her face.

"All right then. This next part will feel kinda weird, and I really can't explain it other than it will feel like you just stumbled over something. Here goes." he told her, and with that he applied what could best be described as something akin to flipping a switch.

The next thing Kitsune was aware of was that she was looking at herself. Slowly she saw her gaze go down to her feet and slowly pan up from her white tennis shoes to her stone washed denim clad legs. Up from there to her waist where she could see the bottom edge of her soft beige wool pullover sweater. As the view moved up she was surprised by the actual size of here breasts. She knew she was a D-cup but she had never really seen her body since she was just really starting to develop. After a linger gaze, the view moved up to her face. Looking at her, Keitaro felt really happy at the look on the young woman's face. She had a look of awed wonder on her face.

"Speak real slow and quiet so as not to disturb my concentration Kitsune. So how do you like how you look?" Keitaro asked quietly.

"It's amazing. I mean everyone tells me I look good, but wow I.. I wow." she babbled out. About this time fate had decided to rear its humorous side. Between the cold stone bench they sat on and the cool breezes that flitted about, Kitsune got a chill. She could see the slight shiver of her shoulders and then the gaze shifted down to her breasts which, due to the fact she was not wearing a bra, her nipples were very prominently displayed.

"Wow amazing. Gorgeous." came a stray thoughts from nowhere. She also got the feelings of sexual stimulation, but she suddenly realised they weren't hers. Quickly letting go of Keitaro's hands, her vision suddenly went black, as she brought her arms up to cover herself. While she was doing this Keitaro was blushing profusely and stammering out apologies.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Kitsune. I couldn't help it. I ..I. aww man I'm really sorry." He blurted out. Keirtaro started to get up and move off but Kitsune had recovered and reached out toward him to stop his sudden rush. As she reached out, he was in the process of standing up and she accidentally grabbed his crotch. Wondering for a moment what part of him she had grabbed in her rush, she squeezed a little, then realised what she had in her hand and quickly let go like her hand was on fire. Her face was suddenly flushed and she could feel the heat coming off her face and chest and arms.

Keitaro, at her sudden touch, went stiff in more ways than one. With an "URK" followed by a groan of pleasure, He promptly feel over face first into Kitsune's soft chest. Kitsune felt Keitaro slump onto her and promptly fell backwards off the bench onto the grass below. Rolling the now unmoving Keitaro off her, she sat back up and slowly felt for him, and hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself or him, she sighed with relief when she felt his arm. Moving her hand up here arm she felt his shoulder then finally touched his face.

"Come on tiger, wakey wakey!" she called out to him while softly slapping his face.

Keitaro slowly opened his eyes and had a dopey smile on his face and softly spoke out. "Wow, soft fuzzy sweaters. Nice"

Kitsune blushed at that and gave him a harder knock to the top of his head. Keitaro started at that and looked up and saw Kitsune leaning over him. "Aww man, I..I..I'm sor.." he started out till Kitsune interrupted him.

"Easy there big boy." she blushed at the implications of that statement but pressed on. "Just relax for a minute."

Keitaro dropped his head back with a thud. Realising they were on the ground he relaxed for a moment then started speaking with a quiet voice. "Are you all right Kitsune? I'm really sorry. Those thoughts just kinda popped out on their own."

"It's ok Keitaro. Your a guy and I guess guys do that sorta thing all the time. It just caught me by surprise, that's all." She replied with her trade mark fox-like grin.

"I guess we should head back to the dorm now. Also for what its worth" he added quite bashfully, "I really think you do look nice."

"Why thank you Kei. I think you're quite the guy yourself. However I think we should keep this part of the day to ourselves. Unless you want to tell Motoko and Naru about it that is." she replied with a cat got the canary smile.

"No that's quite all right. I like my head right where it is thank you." and with that both got off the ground with Keitaro helping her up and made their way back home. As they were leaving the park, Kitsune fired off a shot that had both of them smiling all the way home. "I'm glad you like my fuzzy sweater Kei."


	8. Chapter 8

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 8 Epiphany

The day had finally come to an end. Keitaro and Kitsune had ended their outing on a positive note and upon arriving home, he had given her a tour of his small but comfortable home, while putting his recent purchases away. After leaving there, he had escorted her back to the dorm and went to clean the hot springs while she went upstairs to write up her review of their lunch.

After finishing the cleaning the hot springs, he started on the upper floors and made his way down to the lobby, noting any repairs that were needed to the place. He was just finishing up, when the rest of the girls arrived home from school. Seeing the look on Naru's face he decided to take his chores outside of the dorms and see what needed to be done there.

After finishing up some yard work, Keitaro made his way to his home. Taking a leisurely bath and cleaning up had eased him to the point where he just felt the need to relax. Setting down on the couch he got out his sketch book and started to draw a Kitsune carciture. After an hour of working on the sketch, he set it aside and laid back and quietly slipped off to the land of nod.

Awakening about four hours later he realised he had missed dinner. Not wishing to disturb the residents, he checked his new jeans pockets and found some left over monies and with that in hand he left the premises to get his long sought after cheeseburger, fries and vanilla shake.

After his fast food repast he made his way back to his home taking in the sights of Hinata at night. The leisurely stroll had done a world of good for him. Just being able to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet of the town was doing wonders for him. Making his way back home, he found a note wedged into the door and a tray in front of it.

"Urashima,  
I am sorry you missed dinner with us, so I brought you a tray for when you get back. Shinobu Maehara."

Picking up the tray and the note, he gave a smiling thought to the small girl for doing this for him. 'Bless her heart, I'll have to make this up to her when we go shopping for groceries later this week.'

He made his way into the kitchenette and put it away in the refrigerator. Coming back to the couch he picked up his sketch pad and finished up the drawing he had started earlier. It was almost nine o'clock when he finished the drawing, so making his way back to the fridge, he got out the dinner left to him by Shinobu, heated it up in the microwave and ate. After cleaning up from the wonderful meal he made his way to bed. Tired from all the days activities and the extensive use of his ki, he was out like a light in five minutes.

For the next few days he had the routine of getting up having a sparring session with Motoko. His granny Hina stood by as the referee, giving out comments and critiques on the session as well as her own brand of humor much to the embarrassment of the two. Breakfast with the dorm residents followed by cleaning the common areas. Lunch time was spent with his Aunt Haruka at her tea house. Being the kind of man he was he didn't talk much with the residents or his Aunt, just enough to exchange polite small talk so as not to appear rude. Haruka, for her part just watched him, keeping her opinions to herself. She thought he was an odd one, but then again she hadn't spent the last several years incarcerated, so she let him adapt to his new world at his own pace.

After lunch he would start the numerous small repairs to the old building. It wasn't anything big, but there were enough small things to take care of that he was kept busy for the next few weeks. After a quiet dinner with the girls and his grandmother, he would take his leave and go back to his place and spend the remaining hours either meditating or drawing and painting or both.

Saturday had finally arrived and with it came the time to go with Shinobu to shop for groceries for the week. After breakfast He quickly finished his cleaning of the dorm and then went off looking for the resident cook. Finding her just finishing up in the kitchen he asked if she was ready to go shopping.

"Hey Shinobu. I just finished my cleaning so when ever you're ready to we can go shopping for the groceries." Keitaro told her quietly.

"I'll be ready in a few minutes. I have to get the money from granny Hina first and then we can go." She replied shyly.

Then I'll wait for you out front. Dress warm it's kinda cold out there today." He told her while making his way to the front door.

Picking up his coat that Hina had gotten for him, he made his way outside. The sun was shinning brightly but the day was very cold. 'Looks like winter is finally here.' he thought to himself as he waited patiently on the front steps.

"URASHIMA!! You fixing to take Shinobu shopping?" Naru called out with an edge to her voice.

"Yes I am Naru." he replied resignedly. If there was one blight on his stay here it was Narusagawa. She had made it clear from the start that she only tolerated him because of his grandmother. She wasn't outright mean to him just mildly unpleasant. Making her thoughts clear to him that a man didn't belong at an all girls dormitory. It was his formulated opinion that she thought he was out for one thing and one thing only. Sex.

Most time she would ignore him or make snide comments often making sure granny Hina wasn't within earshot first. She had tried to enlist Motoko's and Kitsune's help in making him leave, but Motoko politely backed off citing granny Hina's wishes that he be here, while Kitsune had let her know in no uncertain terms that Keitaro wasn't a bad person. While Kitsune considered Naru a friend she just couldn't understand this behavior from her. Unknown to Keitaro, when he had helped Kitsune on that day he had shared more than just a few flirtatious thoughts. She had felt the overwhelming desire for everyone to just leave him alone and not to bother him. His past deeds were just that to him, in the past. He didn't want to remember what he used to be and just wanted to get on with his life.

"Just remember I've got my eye on you, so don't try any funny business with Shinobu." Naru bit out.

"Farthest thing from my mind Naru. Just to put your mind at ease, I'll say it loud and clear I am not going to bother any of the girls here and that includes you." He said with a sigh. 'Why can't she just let it go? I leave her alone and don't bother anyone unduly, yet she treats me like a plague on her existence.' He thought to himself.

The front door quickly opened and closed letting a small bundled up girl out of the house. "I'm ready to go Urashima." Came the quiet voice from behind the scarf she had on over the lower half of her face.

Looking at her Keitaro realised how cute she looked. She had on a mid length blue skirt, knee high boots, small cream colored mittens that adorned her hands, her yellow winter coat with a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck. But what added to the effect was the white ear muffs that she had on. Smiling at her he beckoned her and together they started off down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs they started off together, with him adjusting his pace so she wouldn't have to run to keep up. After a quick train ride, they made it to the store and Keitaro dutifully followed her around pushing the cart for her. Most of what Shinobu was getting was fresh fruits and vegetables and some meats. They had already been to the meat department and were now getting vegetables. Letting her know he would be back in a few minutes, he left to get some ramen cups and snacks for his home. He had gotten a few items and was coming back around the corner when he heard Shinobu talking to some one.

"No thank you. I have to get my shopping done and get back home so I can start dinner." He heard her reply to a question he missed.

"Hey come on don't be like that. Its just a coffee and a snack. I'm sure me and my friend can show you a fun time." The unknown boy replied with a smile.

Looking around the corner, Keitaro could see two teenage boys a few years older than her, trying to get her to go out with them. Looking closely at them, they were typical teenagers, about 15 to 16, kinda tall and looking for a date. One had his hair slicked back with some kinda gel and the other had a pony tail. Both were wearing jeans and jackets that had the grunge look and they were obviously looking for a date to spend with on a Saturday. Looking at Shinobu, he could see her backing away from the boys with the look of a frightened rabbit.

"No really I have to get this shopping done." Shinobu squeaked out.

"Aww come on. You can shop after." The boy coaxed trying to get her to say yes.

By now Shinobu was trying to back away slowly. Keitaro had gotten the impression the boys were trying to score with her. The looks they were giving each other, the snide smiles and winks. By this time Keitaro had heard enough and made his way over to Shinobu.

"Hey Shinobu. I got what I needed. How are you coming?" He asked with a smile and not a care in the world. Looking over at the two boys, "Oh, I didn't realise you had friends here. Hi I'm Keitaro."

The boys looked lost for a moment until the one with the slicked back hair covered smoothly. "Hi there. Were friends of Shinobu's and we were just inviting her out for coffee and snacks. See Shinobu, your brother here can finish your shopping and you can come with us. How about it?" He asked with a leering grin.

Shinobu looked at Keitaro with pleading eyes silently begging for help. "Well actually I'm not her brother." Keitaro replied while reaching for Shinobu. Gathering her in a hug and thinking about Kitsune with a smirk, his next statement floored the two boys. "Actually she's my girlfriend. I know she looks young, but she just turned eighteen last week. When we finish shopping I was going to take her out for a late birthday lunch, seeing as I just got out of prison two days ago." Keitaro smiled a predators grin at the boys. The look of 'She's mine so back off' was clearly seen in his eyes.

"Pri...prison? The pony tailed boy stuttered out.

"Yeah. Two guys... who look a lot like you as a matter of fact... tried to get her to go out with them. Weellll, I guess I got a little jealous and beat the snot out of them and it cost me two years for assault. But I learned some cool tricks in there. Wanna see?" Keitaro stepped forward with a wicked look of glee on his face and tick starting in his right eye.

"Aw no that's all right. I just remembered we had to be some where else. Look at the time. Gotta go." and with that the two boys were almost leaving skid marks trying to get away from the obvious lunatic.

Turning back he looked at Shinobu. "Are you ok?" he ask with concern.

Shinobu looked at him with awe and barreled right into him, hugging him in a tight grip and shaking like a leaf. "Hey, hey it's all right. They're gone now and won't bother you again." He spoke softly to her and exerting a little ki was slowly calming her down. "How about we finish up the shopping and I take you to get something to eat?"

Looking up at him with a doe eyed look of gratefulness, Shinobu let out a small smile and nodded her head. "Thank you Urashima. I didn't know what to do. Those boys just wouldn't leave me alone. I know I'm not strong like you and the way you stood up to them. I just...Thank you." She finished quietly with a deep bow.

"Hey you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure in return for those wonderful meals you cook. And you can call me Keitaro if you want, Urashima just seems so formal and stiff. So what do you say? Finish up and get some food?" Keitaro asked her gently.

"Thank you Ura...Keitaro." She stuttered out trying to say his name with out blushing. "I'm just about finished, just one more thing." and with that she stopped by the fruit stand and started loading up on bananas. After about five bundles she stopped and pondered before gathering one more, while Keitaro looked on with evident surprise.

"Shinobu, who's all the bananas for?" He asked.

"Kaolla. If she doesn't at least eat five or six a day, she pouts and gets real down. She'd eat more but I try to limit her and the extra ones are used to keep her in line or distract her if she gets to rambunctious." Shinobu replied with a small shudder. "You have no idea how spirited she can be when she gets excited."

Gathering up their purchases, they left the store and went to a small eatery down the street. Ordering their meal, Shinobu tried to make small talk with him about how he knew how to keep those boys from bothering her. He told her about how Kitsune with her spirited humor had played a big part in helping her.

"I saw them bothering you and I remembered Kitsune's twisted sense of humor and just went from there, besides, did you see the look on their faces when I mentioned prison. They couldn't get away fast enough." Keitaro replied with a smile.

At that Shinobu start in with a giggle. "I know. When you mentioned the part about two guys who looked like them. I thought they'd have a heart attack."

"Well the important thing is your ok. Just remember, panic can confuse you, so just try and relax and in situations like that sometimes a goofy laugh or a "duh" kinda look well put them off." Keitaro replied making a face like a dufus.

Shinobu had to laugh at that. With that their meal had arrived and Shinobu was in better spirits. The food as well as the company was good and soon the two finished and made their way back to the dorm.

After Keitaro had helped her put away the groceries, he made his way into the living room. As he was leaving, Shinobu decided that granny Hina was right. Keitaro was a really nice guy.

In the living room Keitaro gathered up his coat and bags from the market, getting ready to make his way to his home to put them away. As he turned around there was Kaolla standing right behind him with a look like a hurt kitten.

"Will you play with me now? Please? Granny said to wait till you got settled in. So I waited and I want you to play with me. Please?" Kaolla begged.

"Tell you what. Let me put this stuff away and then I'll play with, ok?" Keitaro replied with a grin watching the young girls face light up like Christmas morning.

Motoko was coming down the stairs about that time when she heard the young genius asking to play. She immediately halted and tried to blend into the wall deciding that she would observe from a distance. After they had left she went to the kitchen and asked Shinobu for three bananas. When asked who the were for, Motoko with a Cheshire cat grin, informed the young cook that Kaolla was about to play with Keitaro. Shinobu quickly got a distressed look on her face, but Motoko assured her that she wouldn't let their new handy man get hurt. Too much.

Keitaro quickly went to his home and put his food away and met Kaolla on the back porch. After a few minutes she arrived carrying a bag almost as big as she was. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the yard citing that granny Hina said she could not use her toys in or around the house. Kaolla was an experience in itself.

"So what game are we going to play Kaolla?" Keitaro asked, his curiousity evident while eyeing the bag she had brought with her.

Reaching into the bag she pulled out what looked to him like a radar scope and then a bandoleer with round balls on them, quickly followed by what looked like a modified nerf rocket launcher.

"The first game is tag and I'm it so start running!!" Kaolla cackled gleefully. With that she raised the nerf gun and started firing. What came off was a surprise to Keitaro as the missiles actually fired up within seconds of being launched. Needless to say Keitaro started running. And jumping and hiding and dodging. All the while Kaolla just laughed and squealed as she gave chase.

After the initial volley Keitaro quickly learned that although, yes the missles did explode, the yield on them was mostly noise and smoke.  
Quickly moving into the woods he managed to hide in the tree tops. Watching the young girl pursuing him he noticed that she was looking at the radar device and slowly but surely she was homing in on him.

Using his stealth and quickness he got behind her and doubled back to his home for his bo staff. Once he retrieved the weapon, he also gathered some small stones. Listening he could hear her coming towards him so he made his way back into the tree tops and waited. As he saw her coming toward him, he threw a small stone and hit the radar device right in the screen. Seeing it crack and subsequently go out, he moved off to the side and making sure she heard him, he waited.

As she came into sight, he adopted a feigned look of scared on his face. Kaolla, thinking she had found him, immediately fired off her rockets. Keitaro got set and waited for them. When they came near enough he started twisting and twirling his staff taking out the missiles in a dazzling display of smoke and noise. After the last one was gone, he quickly ran to Kaolla and picked her up and threw her into the air. Using his ki to enhance his strength, he followed her up caught her and started leaping through the trees all the while Kaolla was squealing with glee.

Finally coming to the edge of the woods he leapt down and gently put her on the ground. "How was that?" Keitaro asked slightly out of breath.

"That was awesome!!" Kaolla replied breathlessly. "Let's do it again."

"Actually I think Motoko would like to play too. Isn't that right Motoko?" Keitaro asked to his right.

Almost shyly Motoko stepped out from behind a large tree at the edge of the woods. Dressed in her kendo attire she looked slightly miffed that she had been found out. In her hand there was a banana. At seeing that Kaolla immediately made a bee line for the kendo girl.

"How did you know I was there?" Motoko asked.

"Your ki. You suppressed it well, but it was out of tune with the surrounding woods. And after sparring with you in the mornings I can find it fairly easy." Keitaro replied quietly. Looking at his watch he realised they had been playing for about an hour. Seeing Kaolla quickly wolfing down her fruit of choice, he made a final comment.

"Tell you what Kaolla, I know of a game all three of us can play, but it involves trust." He said looking at Motoko.

"Is it fun?" Kaolla asked.

"I enjoyed as a kid. It's a lot like Chinese acrobats. It involves flips and tossing, but you have to trust the people catching you. Do you trust me?" He asked Kaolla while looking at Motoko.

"Of course. You remind me of my big brother. He was lots of fun to play with." She replied enthusiastically. Motoko just nodded her head slightly wondering what he was up to.

"All right. Motoko you stand over there and I'll stand here. Now Kaolla you run to me and step into my cupped hands and I'll flip you up in the air and Motoko will catch you, ok? Ready...go!!" Keitaro stated.

With that Kaolla was running, giving no time for Motoko to voice her objections. Keitaro caught her and with a lift of his hands, propelled her into the air towards Motoko. Motoko for her part, quickly readied herself and caught the young girl, who was laughing with delight.

"Again..Again!!" Kaolla laughed out and quickly ran back at Keitaro who again flipped her into the air while putting her into a spinning motion. Motoko readjusted and caught the girl again. This went on for another half an hour until Keitaro sensed that Motoko was tiring. Kaolla ran at him again and he flipped her into the air but this time he vaulted her straight up making her flip twice before catching her in his arms bridal style.

"I think we need to take a break. I'll just bet that Motoko has something for you in the pocket of her hamaka. Maybe a banana?" Keitaro asked teasingly.

Kaolla was off like a shot, then stopping in front of Motoko with puppy dog eyes, as Motoko slowly pulled another banana from her pocket. Kaolla quickly grabbed it with a hurried "thanks" and was soon enjoying her favorite snack.

Turning away from them Keitaro called out over his shoulder. "You two should go in now and clean up for dinner. It's almost time." With that he made his way back to his home to do the same.

Dinner was a slightly louder affair this evening as both Shinobu and Kaolla regaled the others with the tales of what their extraordinary handy man did for them that day. Kitsune quickly put on a jealous look and proclaimed that Keitaro should spend some more time with her, while Naru looked like she swallowed a lemon at having to thank the man for his actions for helping out Shinobu.

Motoko stood at that time to make an announcement. " I will be leaving shortly after dinner for an overnight stay to train with a master a few hours from here. I will be back tomorrow night. I am sorry to suddenly leave like this but I was distracted earlier today by other events and forgot about this previous commitment." This said while looking directly at Keitaro. Keitaro smiled sheepishly and looked away with a guilty face.

Within minutes after dinner was over, Motoko had left with a quick good bye and was gone. Keitaro was also gone moments later as he bid them good night and left for his home. The others had decided to watch a little television and then get ready for bed. Kitsune had grabbed a bottle of sake and headed for the hot springs for a soak and a drink under the crisp night sky. Naru made her way upstairs to study and Kaolla and Shinobu talked quietly about their new handy man.

Keitaro spent the next hour in meditation then took up his sketch pad to do sketches of Motoko, Kaolla and Shinobu. Finishing up the outlines he decided to call it a night and after a quick bath went to bed.

It was about midnight when he was awakened by a knocking on his door. Sleepily he answered the door to find to his surprise Kaolla standing there in her night clothes and robe clutching a banana shaped pillow. Shaking the sleep off him he noticed the sad look in her eyes and after letting her in he asked what was wrong.

"I had a bad dream and Motoko's gone." She cried.

"Do you talk to her after you have a bad dream?" He asked with confusion.

"Sorta. She helps me get to sleep after them." she replied with a yawn.

"Ok." He said not really understanding. "Let me get my coat and I'll put you back to bed. Just giv..."

"That won't work." Kaolla interrupted getting more worked up. "I'll just have the bad dreams again because Motoko's not here to keep them away."

"Ok!! Just calm down and take a deep breath." he replied trying to figure out what she wanted him to do about it. Seeing her take the deep breath he continued. "Now what can I do to help you?"

Looking down rather bashfully she mumbled. "Can I sleep with you?"

"What!?" came the surprised response. "What about the other girls?"

"They can't help. I tried before but it doesn't work!" She cried out.

"What about granny? Surely she can help?" He asked hopefully.

"She said it was the magic that keeps the dreams away and that only Motoko had until you showed up, so she sent me here." She replied with a hopeful look.

'Great.' he thought to himself. 'Granny set me up again.' As he was thinking this he could almost hear her cackling with delight. "All right come on. The bedroom is this way." He replied resignedly.

And with that Kaolla and he went to bed, where she about broke his ribs with the hug she was giving him as they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 9 Antagonist

Keitaro slowly awoken to a strange feeling, opening his eyes and looking down, he saw a head of blond hair. Looking further he found the peaceful visage of Kaolla comfortably snuggled into his chest. Panicked thoughts quickly started before he remembered the events prior to going to bed. Smiling softly at the sight he rolled onto his back, and felt Kaolla's squeezing get tighter before she crawled on top of him, still sleeping soundly.

Starting to get uncomfortable and feeling the call of nature, he started the process of waking the young girl.

"Kaolla...wake up sweetie." He called out softly.

His voice was ignored as she just curled up into a smaller form on him and pulling the covers tighter and sucking on her thumb.

"Come on Kaolla, time to get up. Breakfast will be ready soon." he tried again. This time she owlishly blinked her eyes. Reaching up he slowly brushed her hair with his hand. "Morning Kaolla. Did you sleep well?"

Nodding her head she replied with a shy smile. "Uh Huh. Granny was right you do have the magic to keep the bad dreams away."

"Well I'm glad I could help." this said, he moved his hand down to her back to prod her off him when he noticed something wasn't quite right. "Kaolla, where is you pajama top?" he asked her nervously.

"With a grin and a blush she answered. "It got kinda warm last night so I took it off."

Quickly pulling his hand away he covered his eyes. "You need to get up and get dressed so we can go eat." he spoke with his face quickly turning red.

"But we haven't had our bath yet." she pleaded. "We always bathe together on Sunday. Come on it'll be fun."

Thoughts of Kitsune, Motoko and even Naru flooded his mind as his face got redder and a small trickle of blood leaked from his nose. "I don't think that would be appropriate Kaolla. After all, I'm a guy and I don't think the other girls would like to bathe with a man they hardly know." He tried to explain to her.

"But we played together yesterday, and you saved Shinobu from those boys, and I know Kitsune likes you, she said so. I think Motoko likes you too. She was mumbling out your name in her sleep the other night." Kaolla reasoned out.

"She was?" he wondered out loud forgetting his situation for the moment.

"Yup! I couldn't make out what she was saying, cause she was moaning and moving around to much. But she started getting sweaty and when I woke her up, she got really flustered." Came the confused reply. "Maybe she was playing with you in her sleep."

The visual image Keitaro was getting was making him very uncomfortable. That and the thoughts that Kitsune liked him, as well as the young girl squirming on top him, the thought of the group bath was more than he could take. With a small gush of blood from his nose, Keitaro promptly passed out.

"Keitaro...Keitaro!!" Kaolla cried out trying to wake him up. Not getting any results she quickly grabbed her robe and was out the door to get help.

LHLHLHLHLHLH

Rushing into the house, a crying Kaolla quickly passed Naru and Kitsune, who where in the kitchen, and rushed up the stairs looking for granny Hina. Rushing into the managers room a crying Kaolla slammed into Hina, tears running down her face. "Granny.. Keitaro's hurt." she blubbered out her robe falling down one side to reveal a tanned shoulder.

It was at this point when Kitsune and Naru came in, slightly out of breath from coming up the stairs. "Kaolla, what happened?" Asked Naru.

"It's Keitaro. We were in his bed and then there was the blood. Please you gotta help me." the young girl begged.

Seeing the girls state of dress,and hearing about a bed and blood, Naru spun around and was out the door with an "I knew it. That PERVERT."

"Kaolla, honey? Can you calm down and tell me what happened?" Kitsune asked gently stroking the young girls hair.

Kaolla proceeded to tell them about spending the night with Keitaro and what had happened just a few moments ago.

Kitsune started to smile and a small giggle escape. Kaolla looked on in confusion while granny Hina, with a smile on her face, told Kitsune to take care of Kaolla and explain what was happening.

"I've better go and save my grandson before Naru gets to him." Hina said and was out the door in a flash.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLH

Keitaro finally came around and was in the process of changing his sheets when the front door to his home suddenly slammed open.

"WHERE ARE YOU PERVERT!!" Yelled Naru.

Coming out of his bedroom with the sheets in hand, he saw an extremely pissed off Naru. The look on her face made him cower for a moment, then gathering his resolve he spoke. "What are you doing here and what do you want?"

Looking at him in amazement she saw the shirtless man with the soiled sheets in hand. "I told everyone it was a mistake to let you stay here, and after this morning with what you did to Kaolla, get ready to die." she spit out with hatred.

"What in the world are you talking about? All she did was sleep here." He replied.

"Yeah right! Then why are you trying to get rid of the evidence? Trying to make just your word against hers? I won't let you get away with this, you know." Naru snapped.

With that she cocked back her right fist and went after Keitaro. Thinking she had him dead to rights, she was surprised when he stepped to the side and her Naru punch missed. She went spinning into his bedroom and landed on the bed.

Keitaro worried about his home, taunted her out of his bed and through the front door. "You missssed." he singsonged out to her.

Leaping from the bed, she quickly persued him out the door. He led her into the front yard and kept dodging her punches. Not wanting to hurt the girl, even with all the grief she had been heaping on him, he just kept bobbing and weaving out of her reach.

"AAUUUGGHH!! Will you just stand still and take your punishment?" she yelled.

Looking at a few of the trees she knocked down, Keitaro shook his head no, and smiled at her. "Why should I? I didn't do anything wrong." he cheerfully replied. Keitaro was starting to feel good about getting her worked up. 'What an unpleasant girl.' He thought to himself. 'Snide comments and innuendos about what she thinks I am. She'll wear herself out soon enough and I can find out what this is all about.'

About that time granny Hina had came down the path. Alerted by the noise, she too had figured it was best if Naru wore herself out.

Finally, huffing, puffing, and working up a sweat Naru turned to granny Hina with tears of frustration on her face. "Are you still gonna let him stay here. After what he did to Kaolla he should be sent back to prison for good."

"If you would have listened to the whole story Naru, you would realize nothing happened." Hina spoke sternly. "Yes Kaolla spent the night with my grandson. Yes she came in talking about blood on the sheets, but it was Keitaro's blood. He had a nose bleed and passed out. Kaolla tried to wake him and got worried when she couldn't."

"But she was half naked. How do you explain that?" Naru asked with a smirk.

"How warm is it out here right now?" Hina asked with a smile.

Naru suddenly noticed it was rather warm and said so.

"I'll bet after yesterday, Keitaro had the heat turned up a little. The weatherman said today would be pleasantly warmer. I imagine Kaolla got hot and took her top off. You do remember that she doesn't come from Japan, and the idea of clothing at night is kind of foreign to her. In her eyes she did nothing wrong. Besides, I'm the one who sent her to sleep with him last night because Motoko wasn't here and I knew she would have bad dreams." Hina patiently explained.

Looking away from the losing argument, Naru made a petulant huff and stomped back to the dorm.

"Quite the fireball, isn't she Keitaro?" Hina asked him.

"And then some." he added.

"Well now that the excitement has died down, why don't you get cleaned up and then come to breakfast. Kaolla was really worried about you, you know," Hina said with a smile. "and don't worry about your laundry, just give it to Shinobu and it'll get done."

Thinking about it for a minute, Keitaro asked. "What about Naru?"

"She'll be fine. She's just a little upset at losing." Hina replied turning away to go back to the house. "Now I've got to help Kitsune calm down Kaolla and any others that might be worked up over this." and with that said she was soon walking away.

Making his way back to his house, Keitaro stopped at the door to make sure there was no damage from Naru's mad entrance. Once satisfied, he proceeded to clean up and go to breakfast.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLH

Kitsune soon had Kaolla calmed down and assured her that Keitaro was fine. Shinobu had heard the fuss and after being filled in on the happenings of the morning, went off to make breakfast. Thinking about the man Kaolla had gotten to spend the night with, she blushed at the thought that maybe he would do the same for her if she had a bad dream.

During the morning meal, Kitsune had a ball making Keitaro's face glow with her innuendo's. Asking Keitaro if she could sleep with him to keep the bad dreams away, and Kaolla of course had sat next to him making sure he was ok after this morning, even going so far as to try a feed him. Shinobu was shyly blushing and kept looking at him, and looking away when he turned toward her. Naru just kept sending death glares to the man who had, in her mind, made her jump to the wrong conclusions and embarrassed her. Granny Hina just sat back laughing and smiling at her grandson's discomfort.

After breakfast, Kitsune had announced that it was bath time. Kaolla immediately asked Keitaro to join them, much to the embarrassment of Keitaro and the annoyance of Naru. The other girls didn't look adverse to the idea of him joining them, but Keitaro begged off citing other things he had to take care of. After that, Keitaro went back to his home to relax. After sketching for a bit he decided to go to town and have a good look around.

He had been downtown for a few hours looking in different shops for art supplies and nick knacks for his home. Around lunchtime, he made his way to a small cafe for a snack. Sitting there, he had the feeling that someone was watching him. Looking around he saw a brown haired girl about his age staring at him. Noticing him watching her, she made his way over to his table.

Warily watching her approach, Keitaro tried to figure out who she was. Stopping at his table the girl introduced herself.

"Hello. My name is Mutsumi Otohime. May I sit down?" she asked.

After hearing her last name, he swallowed nervously and bade her to join him. He knew he might meet relatives of the boy he killed, but he did not expect to met them this soon.

"I suppose your wondering why I'm here?" she asked him.

Speechless, he just nodded his head.

"I just want to know why? Why did you kill my brother?" She asked quietly.

Taking a sip of water Keitaro started. "I didn't mean to. I was a different person back then. I said some things during the fight and then he said some things and it just got out of control from there. The things we said were meant to break each others concentration, but we both went to far with the insults. After I said something about him, he said bad things about my parents. We started going at it hard from there. By the time I came back to my senses your brother was on the ground and not moving. I'm really sorry about what I did to him and if I could trade places with him I would. When I found out he was dead I felt so sick inside and angry."

"I thought as much." Mutsumi replied quietly. "I was there at the fight. I watched you both change after a few minutes of fighting. Kenichi looked like he wanted you dead. I'll tell you this much, my brother was an ass. He was arrogant, conceited and full of himself. He used to brag about how good he was. Did you know he was kicked out of two dojo's for being to aggressive? The last master he trained under was a cruel man, using his students to further his own name just to make a profit. He didn't care about helping his students, just how much money he could make off them."

"I'm sorry about your brother. More sorry than you can imagine, but not to sound callous, what do you want from me?" Keitaro asked in a subdued voice.

"I just wanted to talk to you. See what kind of man you had become. I talked to your grandmother the other day, she told me about how you changed so I just wanted to see what kind of person you became after you got out of prison. I can tell you're not what you were before. I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice." Mutsumi answered him without a doubt. "And I forgive you."

"How do you know? I mean how can you tell I've changed. I could be faking it just to gain your forgiveness. How can you be so sure?" Keitaro asked pleadingly.

"Because I'm a priestess. I can feel your aura. I know you changed and I can feel it in your soul.. but if you doubt me, hold up your hand." She requested.

Keitaro did as she asked and she placed he hand against his. "Can you feel it? Can you feel my..power is to strong a word and aura sounds to religious, but I guess in terms you can understand my ki." Mutsumi asked him.

Keitaro then felt it. It was a soft feeling. Almost ethereal, but like a cloud and warm. Letting himself go deeper he could feel her aura surrounding his ki, but he didn't feel afraid. What he felt was acceptance, kindness and forgiveness. With tears starting to form in his eyes he quickly let go of her hand. Looking at her in awe, he knew she forgave him. He also sensed she could feel his remorse at what he had done, his anger with himself and others for what he had almost become. He knew she could sense what he went through in prison. The first weeks and months of loneliness and angst. The fear he felt when the older, bigger boys harassed him. The guilt at what had happened to him in prison. Wiping at his eyes he looked at her seeing the forgiveness and acceptance in her eyes.

"I know I can be a little overwhelming, but your grandmother suggested that I do this for you. Help you truly come to terms with who and what you are. Your grandmother is an amazing person. She is a lot like my mother and my grandfather rolled into one. She's very loving and a bit mischievous, but she has a good heart and a great sense of humor, a lot like my grandfather was. Your grandmother would make a great priestess for our clan, but I think she has a higher calling for yours." Mutsumi replied, looking him in the eyes.

Not knowing what to say to that, Keitaro remained quiet. Mutsume sensing the awkardness of the moment decided to take her leave.

"I'll be going now. Again, on behalf of my family, we forgive you. You have paid for your act in our eyes and the eyes of the law, so we are satisfied." Mutsumi said solemnly. "If you require the services of a priestess, you can find me at Tokyo university. I study theology and history there. Goodbye for now, and live your life well Keitaro Urashima."

Rising from the table Mutsume made her way to the door and was stopped by Keitaro's voice. "Miss Otohime, please wait." Paying for his snack and taking his it with him, he met her at the door. "I wish to say thank you for your words, but I still feel as if I have a debt to pay. If you would allow me I would like to offer my services, in whatever way you see fit, to be of service to you and yours."

Thinking for a moment, her face suddenly lit up in a smile. "I think I have the perfect way for you to be of help to me. You took a young life and I think should help others in dire situations and give them a chance at life. Please follow me." With that said she quickly made her way up the street with Keitaro trailing along behind her.

Following her to the train station she purchased tickets on the downtown line for the both of them. After getting on the train and finding their seats she turned to him and spoke.

"I know a lot about your family, Urashima. I also know from your grandmother about a very special gift you have. Your ki manipulation is already exceeding most masters and I think I know the perfect way for you to use your gifts and atone for your past deeds." she started out excitedly. "As part of my priestess duties, I am called upon to console the sick and dying. Your gifts will help those in need of both spiritual and natural healing. My gifts in ki manipulation are of comfort and well being, but yours are in healing and comfort. In short Urashima you will help me in the children's ward of the hospital."

After a short ride, they departed the train and made their way to Tokyo General hospital, the children's ward. Walking inside Keitaro was overwhelmed when the children lit up upon seeing Mutsumi. Through the calls for her attention, she made her way to each child. Stopping at their beds and speaking words of encouragement, Mutsumi soon had all of them settled. Gathering the ones that could walk she had them sit amongst the bedridden ones and she began telling stories. Some of the stories were from the history of Japan and others were fairy tales, but all had the effect of making the children happy.

Keitaro had elected to stay in the background and just listen to the stories and watch the childlike wonder light up the faces of the kids. Before long, he too, had found himself listening with rapt attention to the fables she told. Laughing and smiling at the funny ones and cheering as the hero's vanquished their foes. After about two hours the children were trying to stay awake and listen to the softly spoken words but most had succumbed to the lands of dreams.

Finishing her last story, she had Keitaro help her put the children back in their beds and when the last one was finished she turned to him. "The stories I told them keep the spirits up, but I can not do any more than to make them comfortable. I will take you to a few of the children each week and we will see what you can do for them."

Keitaro looked around at the kids and wondered where to start. Mutsumi them led him over to a young boy fast asleep from the stories she had told. "This is Ichigo. He has lukemia, but the doctors are hopeful with aggressive radiation treatments and new drugs that have recently been developed that they can help him. The trouble is he is so weak and sick after the treatments that they have to space it out while he gets better. The doctors think they can help him if the treatments were closer together but he is just to young to get better that fast."

Looking around the room, Keitaro noticed that besides the nurses, they were alone at that time of day. Pulling up a chair next to the young mans bed, he took the boys hand and began to meditate. He could sense the malignant disease in the young boys body and slowly adjusting his ki he started. Thinking of an analogy, he was a man fighting a shadow. All shadows fear the light so Keitaro made his ki into the form of a flashlight. As he shined it onto the darkest areas of shadow they slowly began to recede. He had cleared a small portion of the shadow when he felt a pull on his arm. Coming out of his meditative state, he noticed it was Mutsumi who had gently tugged him away. Looking up at her in confusion, he realised he was very dizzy and weak.

"Did you think it would be that easy? An illness like this is alot differant than healing scrapes and bruises." Mutsumi asked with a smile. "This is not something you can just fix with a thought and a bandage. These children are very sick and it will take alot out of you to help them."

"I didn't realise. I just started to help him and didn't even know how much it would take out of me." Keitaro said slumping back in the chair. Fighting the shadow he realised, did take alot of energy. Energy he had to replace through food and sleep. It was like fighting a forest fire with a bucket. It could be done, but it required a lot of effort.

"That will be enough for today. From the look on Ichigo's face, I think he will be more than ready for his next treatment." She replied looking at the smiling and relaxed face of the child. "He was one of the sickest ones here. That is why I had you start with him first. You need to sit and relax for a minute then I will escort you back to your home.

As Keitaro was resting, he watched as Mutsumi made her way around the ward, gently tucking in the children and picking up stuffed toys for them to cuddle with. Finished with this task she then helped him out of the hospital and to the train station, and finally making their way back to his house. At the house he asked if he could get her anything and was politely told no and to get some rest. Once inside Keitaro barely made it to his bed before collapsing and was out cold.

Mutsumi turned from the door and was making her way back to the street when she was stopped by a voice. "Was my grandson helpful to you child?" Hina asked with a knowing look.

"It was as you said Mrs Hina. He has changed and is indeed very powerful in ki manipulation." Mutsumi replied respectfully to the Urashima matriarch.

"Please child, just call me granny Hina. When we first talked, I had a feeling that we could help each other out. This way Keitaro can work past his fears and regrets by helping others and you can see what a truly different person he has become." Hina replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Besides..."

"Besides what granny Hina?" Mutsumi asked.

"Mrs Hina makes me sound so old." Hina said with a smile and a laugh.

Smiling Mutsumi bid her good night and told her to tell Keitaro to expect her next Sunday at two o'clock. Making her way to the street she was soon out of sight.

Hina checked in on her grandson making sure he was comfortable. Turning away she went down the path and was soon at the tea house, where Haruka had a cup of the Urashima blend waiting for her.

"I take it from the way your smiling that Keitaro made it through the day alright?" Haruka asked.

"Just fine and dandy Haruka. I'm sure he still has more surprises in store for him, but I think he'll do just fine. If today is any indication, I'm sure that boy will bounce up and land on his feet with no problems at all." Hina laughed out.

"You're actually enjoying his escapades aren't you, Granny." Haruka asked with a grin.

"You betcha'. Things haven't been this exciting since you and Seta were together." Hina replied smiling at the fond memories.

"Well not to bring your good mood down, but I've got one word for you to watch out for." Haruka replied.

"And what might that be dear?" Hina asked.

"Kanako!"


	10. Chapter 10

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 10 If horses were wishes..

It was a curious Shinobu that was fixing breakfast the next morning. She had been wondering were Keitaro was. Motoko also was wondering to the whereabouts of her sparring partner. She had been meditating as usual this morning waiting for Keitaro to show up for their morning work out. Without him there her morning seemed to feel incomplete to her. Motoko had grown accustomed to the young mans presence. After a rough night with Kaolla tossing and turning as well as the embarrassing questions about her new sparring partner and the dreams she had been having, Motoko was feeling a little out of sorts this morning.

At the breakfast table, the other girls were making their way in when Kitsune asked the obvious question.

"Where's Keitaro at this morning?"

"I am not sure. I have not seen him since Saturday." Motoko replied with a curious look direct at granny Hina.

Hina looked at the girls around the table before answering. All the girls except Naru had looks of curiosity. Naru's expression was indifference.

"Keitaro had a long day yesterday. He was pretty tired after taking care of some things for me." Hina started out. "So he will probably sleep in today. I'm sure he would appreciate some breakfast when he gets in though." She finished with a smile.

""I'll make him a plate a put it in the refridgerator Granny." Shinobu eagerly volunteered.

"OOHHH I'll help too Shinobu!" Kaolla piped up.

"Why bother?" Naru quietly complained from the end of the table.

"Naru!? Still bent outta shape from yesterday morning, Hon?" Kitsune asked with a mischievous smile.

"He just got lucky is all!!" Naru said quickly trying to defend herself.

"Right. Here pull the other one, it's got bells on it." Kitsune laughed sticking her leg out.

"Might I ask what happened yesterday prior to my return? Motoko asked with curiosity evident in her expression.

"I'll explain as you girls get ready for school." Hina stated in an effort to get the girls moving.

And with her declaration they proceeded to get ready for school. Kaolla and Shinobu clearing the table and making the lunches as Granny started the dishes. Naru was out the door in a flash so as not to be reminded of her ill fated encounter with the new handy man.

Hina explained what had happened the morning prior with a smile and soon Motoko was both shock and embarrassed by the events for before. But with Hina's calming influence she quickly settled down. Finished with the story, Hina bade Motoko to go off to school.

Finishing up a few lite chores, Hina made her way down to Haruka's tea shop. Kitsune meanwhile was writing another review and relaxing in her room. Looking around she wondered what other things she could get into during the day. Within a few minutes the light bulb went on in her head and dressing for the weather, she made her way to Keitaro's house. Lightly tapping on the door and receiving no answer, she quietly let herself in.

Moving slowly and quietly she heard his light snoring coming from his bedroom. Easing into the bedroom, she soon found the edge of the bed and made her way to his side. Reaching her hand out slowly, she touched his shoulder. Sliding her hand up towards his head, she lightly tickled his ear. Keitaro's breathing suddenly hitched, and his hand came up to brush the offending feeling away. Kitsune smiled as she felt his hand smack hers. She slowly reached out and tickled his ear again.

The next thing she knew, she was flipped over the bed, with a hand on her throat and an angry voice hissing out.

"What are you doing in here?" Keitaro spit out quickly, then sputtering out an apology as he realized who he had in his grasp. "Oh man, I'm sorry Kitsune. Really really sorry. Are you all right?"

Kitsune for her part was still in a state of shock that he had moved as fast he did. "Well I was coming to wake you up, but I guess I went about it the wrong way, unless you like being on top." She said with a grin after gathering her wits about her.

Realising the position he was in, Keitaro quickly got off of her with a blush adorning his face. "Sorry about that but you just startled me for a bit. I guess it'll take a while to realise I'm not in jail any more."

"No, it's my fault for trying to play with you like that. Of course I could say I had a bad dream..." She replied with a kitsune like grin.

Remebering his state of dress, he quickly grabbed a pillow and pulled it in front of him. "Uh Kitsune could you maybe wait in the other room. I kinda need to get dressed."

"Come on shugah, blind girl remember. Can't see a thing, so you shouldn't be embarrassed." She teased.

Slowly he lowered the pillow feeling a bit foolish. "Yeah but still, it's not quite proper."

Dressing quickly, when she wouldn't leave, Kitsune and Keitaro made small talk on their way back to the dorm. Getting his breakfast, he made short work of Shinobu's wondrous creations. Bidding Kitsune a quick farewell, he started at the top floor checking his list and making notes on materials needed for the repairs. Making his way out to the upper deck he marveled at the view for a moment before checking his list and making some more notes. Figuring he had enough to keep him busy for a while, he started downstairs only to run into Kitsune.

"Hey shugah, where you off to now?" She asked.

"I'm just about to go into town and get some supplies for the repairs I need to make. You want to come with me?" He asked politely.

"You gonna buy me lunch?" Kitsune asked with a grin.

"If you don't mind something quick and cheap." came the reply.

"I think I can live with that. As a matter of fact I know just the place." Kitsune replied with a sly look.

Getting ready, both left the house and made their way into town, unaware that they were being watched.

The small lithe figure, dressed in black, blended into the shadows and watched the couple make their way down the steps. Moving away from the hiding place the person quietly followed the couple as they made their way around the town. Continuing to watch as they had lunch, the person started back for the Hinata dorms and upon finding a suitable spot, waited for the couple to come back from their date.

Keitaro walking along slowly so Kitsune wouldn't have any problems keeping up, was enjoying his time spent with the resident fox. Making small talk he almost failed to notice the small object flying straight at him. Quickly grabbing Kitsune, he spun to his left to avoid the dart shaped object. He steered her to a building and left her with a quick "wait here" and was scanning the area for the person behind the attack.

Kitsune was bewildered when Keitaro suddenly left her. Listening intently she heard the direction he had gone, and slowly moved after him.

As soon as he had left her and started looking for his assailant, Keitaro suddenly found himself at the mouth of an ally. Looking into the gloom he was suddenly face to masked face with a very determined and skilled opponent. Dropping into a defensive stance he asked "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know. Besides, you won't live long enough to worry about it." The figure replied suddenly pulling out two short blades and lunging at him.

Keitaro dodged the thrusts and danced out of the way. His ki suddenly spiked and he lashed out with a palm strike catching his attacker on the left arm. The attacker drew in a hiss of pain and dropped the weapon.

"YOU"RE A GIRL." he cried out in surprise.

Pulling back her mask, while keeping him in her sights, she studied him carefully. "How did you know?" She asked.

"Your ki felt feminine when I struck you." He replied keeping a careful eye on her. "Why are you doing this? I don't even know you and haven't done you any harm."

"On the contrary, you are living on Urashima property and using Urashima funds to survive. That alone is enough, especially when you have been banished from the clan." she explained, slashing her blade at him making him back up.

"What would you have me do? Curl up and die? Become dependant on the charity of the government? Try not to atone for the crime I committed?" he asked while keeping away from her blade.

"YES!! Die and atone for the stain you have brought on our honor." She answered zealously.

"Who are you? You're barely old enough know what I did. And why should it matter to you?" Keitaro asked warily.

"MY NAME IS KANAKO URASHIMA!!" she screamed at him. "I've had to live with hearing all about your actions since my parents adopted me after you were arrested. That's all mom could talk about. Keitaro disgraced us and Keitaro ruined our family standing, and on and on. Dad wasn't much better, but at least he didn't harp on it all the time. Adoptions take a while, I thought I would be getting a nice mom and dad, as well as a big brother to look out for me. But when I finally get to my new home, I find out my new big brother is a killer and my mom is partly nuts. My new dad was ok, but it wasn't enough, and it's all your fault.

Granny was the only one who was really nice to me, but because she was helping you, she was shunned by the other elders and mother couldn't stand that. So what did she do? She forbade me from seeing her. So because of you my life was ruined. I am now fixing my life the only way I know how." Kanako finished with tears running down her face.

'So that's my little sister.' Keitaro thought to himself. 'Mom and dad said they had a surprise for me after I won the regional, but I never thought this would be it.' "Look I'm sorry for all the trouble you think I caused. I'm also sorry for you, if you want I can try to help you. Just put your weapons down and we can talk about it." Keitaro pleaded.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!! I JUST WANT YOU DEAD!" Kanako screamed out, lunging out at him.

Trying to dodge the wild strikes of his sister, Keitaro was also trying to think his way out of this without hurting his new found sister or getting himself stabbed in the process. His sister was good with her weapons and he had a hard time avoiding it while still trying to disarm her. Seeing an opening, he stepped forward with a finger strike to her temple. He succeeded but she had managed to twist her blade and stab him in his upper right thigh. As soon as he struck, her eyes rolled up into her head and she started to fall. Grimacing he stepped forward on his hurt leg and caught her before she could hit the ground. Balancing on his good leg he hobbled over to the wall and leaned against it, supporting Kanako so she wouldn't fall.

About this time he heard Kitsune calling out to him. "Keitaro are you ok?" she asked fearfully. Where are you?"

Looking up he could see her at the mouth of the ally. "I'm a little in front of you." he called out to her. "Can you give me a hand?"

Moving into the ally, Kitsune found him and quickly asked what was going on. While wrapping a bandanna around his leg, Keitaro gave her an abbreviated version of the events and together, with him carrying Kanako and leaning on Kitsune they made their way back to Haruka's tea shop.

Reaching the tea shop they went through the doors and sat at the nearest table. Calling for Haruka or granny Hina, he tried to make Kanako as comfortable as possible. As the elder Urashima's arrived, Keitaro explained what had happened.

After his explanation granny Hina gave him a thoughtful look. "Why don't you take Kitsune back to the inn and we will take care of Kanako."

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Keitaro asked.

"We'll talk about that later grandson. For now take Kitsune home and make sure she is alright." Hina replied.

Looking to Haruka for support, she just shook her head indicating to him to follow Hina's instructions.

Taking Kitsune's hand he led her out of the tea house and up to the inn. Once she was at the door he made to leave and she stopped him.

"You wanna talk about hon?" She asked with concern.

"I...I'm not sure what to talk about or even if I would be good company right now." Keitaro replied.

"It's kinda a lot to take in isn't it?" Kitsune started off, leading him to the couch to sit with her. "I mean finding out you have a sister even if she is adopted, and then to find out she hates you? I know I'd be a little shocked."

"Shocked is an understatement. I mean it would of been nice to know about this years ago, and I can see some of granny's reasons for not telling me, but to want me dead. That seems a little extreme to me." Keitaro replied with exasperation.

"Hey now shugah, I heard her screaming while I was looking for you. It seems to me that your mother played a big part in this as well. I mean you take a little kid and subject her to that for years, she's bound to be a little skewed." the fox replied with a huff. "I'm sorry to say this, but it sounds like your mom went nuts after what happened to you."

"Don't be." Keitaro replied with a smirk. "My mom was nice enough, but she was always worried about how every one else saw her. She always had to be proper and respectful to the rest of the clan, and anyone outside of the family...it always seemed to me as if she thought she was better than them."

"I've met people like that before Keitaro. They're called conceited. The world revolves around them and anything that rocks their little boat is bad." Kitsune said grimly, while taking his hand in hers. "I should know. I used to be one of those people until my accident. You ok? It's not the cut you got is it?" she asked when she noticed his hands sweating just a bit."

"Just a little upset stomache I think. I've felt a little blah since lunch. Maybe it was just something I ate." He replied waving off her concern. "How did you know I was injured?"

"I could smell the blood. Ever since my lights went out, my other senses got sharper. Plus your hands are sweating a bit." She replied with a grin.

Pulling his hands from hers, he quickly wiped them on his pants.

"Sorry about that. I think I'll just go lie down for a bit." He said quietly and moved to leave.

"Don't worry about alright shugah? If you need anything just call me on my cell." She replied as left for his home.

Keitaro made his way out of the inn and to his home. Getting himself a glass of water and moving into the bedroom he plopped down on his bed and fell into a light doze.

Back at the tea house Haruka and Hina had taken Kanako upstairs and put her in the guest room next to Haruka's room.

"What should we do with her when she wakes up granny?" Haruka asked lighting up a smoke.

"I'll take care of her when she does. I think I need to have a talk with my daughter until then though." Hina replied with a grimace. "Keep an eye on her and I'll be back in a bit."

Leaving the room, Hina made her way downstairs to the office and dialed a long unused number. After a few rings her daughter answered the phone.

"Hello daughter in law." Hina started off.

"Mother." came the biting reply. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

"I just called to tell you your daughter Kanako found Keitaro today." Hina stated.

"Really!" Came the pleased and condescending response. "And how is the disowned?"

"Keitaro is quite well. Thank you for asking. As for Kanako, she is resting comfortably after her defeat. Really daughter in law, training her in your style and sending her after Keitaro? That is quite a surprise as well as a disappointment. I had expected better from you." Hina commented snidely.

"I did not send her after him. That was her decision and hers alone. That she failed is a disgrace she will have to bear. Since she cannot complete a basic task such as this tell her until she succeeds she will not be welcome here." came the scathing reply followed by a click as the phone was slammed down.

Hina put the phone back down slightly shocked at how far her daughter had sunk into madness. Going back upstairs she found Haruka talking quietly to Kanako. Pausing at the door she listened.

"I don't care what you say, he is the reason for all this." she heard Kanako say.

"True he may have been the start of all this, but he paid for his crime in the eyes of the government. He is also not the same boy from then either, and knowing my sister in law the way I do, she has probably told you he will continue to be a stain on the families honor until he is dead." Haruka replied quietly.

"Isn't that what we are taught. To put the families honor first. He should have done the honorable thing and ended his life." Kanako started.

"And who taught him that? Tell me just how responsible is a thirteen year old boy supposed to be? He has not had the broad experience of life to make those kind of decisions." Haruka spat back. What of your mother and father who raised and taught him that. There is enough responsibility to go around, shouldn't they accept blame as well for letting him go that far? Think well on this kid, he made his choices and he accepted the punishment. I may not like what he did, but I do like the man he has become. Before you judge him, at least get other opinions, not just the one point of view from a bitter, self righteous woman."

With that Haruka stood and left the room, leaving Kanako to her thoughts. As Haruka passed her, Hina patted her on the shoulder and whispered a quiet "thank you" to her. Hina then entered to find her granddaughter with a petulant look on her face.

"I just got off the phone with your mother. She seemed quite pleased that you went after Keitaro. However since you didn't accomplish your goal, she told me to tell you that until you succeed your are not to come back home." Hina told her watching her closely. Kanako's face fell at the latter part of Hina's news. "It's ironic isn't it, Keitaro can never go home because he killed someone and you can't go back until you do."

"You're lying. Mother would never say something like that. She would let me come home. I know she would." Kanako responded hotly.

"Then how about a little wager? If you are allowed to go back, I won't interfere in your business with Keitaro. But, if your are not, you will come and live here and get to know your brother and see what kind of man he has become." Hina said slyly.

"DEAL!!" Kanako shouted. "I know mother will let me back in."

"Then you're free to go. If she doesn't take you back you will live here with Haruka for a time while you get to know your brother." Hina replied with a smile.

Kanako slowly stood up, wobbling a bit as she did, and made her way out of the tea house and down the street. When she had left, Haruka came up to her.

"Are you sure about this granny?" she asked.

"Pretty sure." Hina replied. "After all you know your sister in law fairly well, and you know how she is. Prideful and arrogant. As a matter of fact, if left unchecked, I imagine Motoko would be a lot like her."

"Is that why you take an interest in the girls lives so much?" Haruka asked.

"Well you got me Haruka. I was actually training them to be musicians." Hina snorted. "Of course it is. This world needs more tolerance and it all starts with the children.

While all this was happening, Keitaro was defiantly not having a good day. Laying in his bed, sweating and feeling nauseous, he was praying he wouldn't throw up. Knowing how these things usually turn out though, he made his way to the bathroom just in time to see his lunch and breakfast come up. After about five minutes of puking, he felt a little better and washing his face and rinsing his mouth out he stumbled back to bed to pass out for the remainder of the day.

At the table for supper that evening, the tenants were quick to note their new handyman was absent again.

"What is with Urashima? Sleeping in and slacking off. Its a wonder the dorm is still standing." Naru groused. "If it was up to me I'd fire his lazy butt."

"Actually he wasn't feeling well after lunch, so he went to lay down." Kitsune piped in. "Maybe I should go see how he is doing?"

"Actually, I will go Kitsune. It is dark out there and...my mistake." Motoko started as she blushed when she realised what she was actually saying. "I am sorry about that Kitsune, but still I will go and check on him."

"Why Motoko dear, so nice to hear you say that. You're not getting sweet on him are you?" Kitsune teased as Shinobu turned red and Kaolla looked on in confusion.

"No. I am however worried if he does get sick, it might spread to us, and I for one do not relish the prospect of spending the next few days with a cold." Motoko responded coolly while slightly blushing.

"I'll go too." Kaolla chirped in with a bright smile. "I like relish and want some if Motoko is going to get it. Especially if I add it to curry."

At this most of the group smiled. Finishing their meal, Motoko then made her way, minus Kaolla, to Keitaro's home. Knocking on the door, she heard a garbled response and entered. As she entered she noticed how quaint the interior was. Looking around for a moment she noticed the sketches and artwork he had done and was surprised at how good he was. Moving to one of the doors she quickly found Keitaro laying on his bed looking like death warmed over.

"I was going to ask how you were, but looking at you I think I can tell. Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked with concern.

As he was about to answer her, his face suddenly winced and like a shot he was past her and in the bathroom. Motoko had heard the sickening sounds of the young man dry heaving. Following him in she found him hunched over the toilet and gasping for breath. She got a washcloth and wet it for him then handed him the wet towel. As he took it from her she could feel the heat radiating off of his hand.

Using her inner senses she studied his ki and found it fluctuating wildly. Putting her hand on his head she almost pulled it away in surprise. The man before her was burning up. Standing up she told him to get back in bed as soon as he could and left saying she would be back in a moment. Going back to her room she gathered some herbs a mortar and a pestle. Once she had the items she had sought she quickly left and returned to his home. Inside his home she used the mortar and pestle to grind up the herbs. Moving to his sink she added some water and put the mixture in a bowl. Warming it in the microwave she brought it to his room and once he was comfortable, she helped him sip it slowly.

"Try and drink as much as you can. It will help settle your stomach and bring down the fever." She explained.

To Keitaro, who felt like he was in hell, The mixture had a mint smell and a not unpleasant taste. He managed to get most of it down, and after a few moments his stomach felt a little better, but his body was starting to shiver. His face and body felt like it was on fire and he had trouble focusing his eyes.

"Your body is trying to heal itself but the fever you have is very high. You need to get into bed and try to stay warm." Motoko explained. "Here let me help you."

Blushing and looking away she helped him undress and get into bed. Then she pulled some more blankets out of the closet, and covered the sick man.

"Why are you..." Keitaro started to croak out.

"Helping you?" She finished for him. He nodded his head yes. "Because even though you are a man, your grandmother has been very kind to me. She has also help me to understand some things as well. You are not as bad as I had believed all males to be. So I am trying to look at things with a more open mind."

"How do you..." He started again.

"Know how to help you?" she asked with a small smile. At his nod she continued. "My clan family are mostly warriors, but we also practice herbalism so we can treat fevers and illness. Also we treat minor injuries such as scrapes, burns and other small ailments associated with training in the martial arts. It also saves on doctor bills."

"You made a joke." he whispered as the medicine she had given him started to take effect. With that said he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

With a small smile, Motoko went to the bathroom and soaked another cloth to put on his forehead. Taking care of this and placing the cloth on him, she then settled into vigil to watch him for the night to make sure he would not get worse.

Later that night, Haruka was awakened when she heard someone knocking on the front door to her teashop. Getting up, she made her way to the door and when she opened it there was Kanako in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates on this story. I joined the 1.5 million people who are now on the unemployment line. So between resumes and searching for a job and life in general, I've been busy.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 11 Then beggars would ride.

"Well well well. Look what the cat dragged in." Haruka quipped as she looked at her niece in the doorway. "Looks like Granny was right. Come on. I've got a room made up for you next to mine."

With tears in her eyes Kanako followed woodenly as her aunt led her through the tea house and up the stairs. Reaching the room, Haruka showed her where the bathroom was and told her to clean up and get ready for bed. Leaving Kanako to her own devices, Haruka went back to her room and called Hina.

"Yes Haruka?" Granny asked when she answered the phone.

"Your wayward granddaughter is here. Judging from the state she's in, you might want to come down and talk to her." Haruka replied explaining the reason for her call.

"I'll be down in a minute. Make sure she's comfortable and please don't use the "I told you so on her"." Hine replied.

"No promises Granny. You know I don't do soft and cuddly and all that mushy stuff like you." Haruka replied snidely. "But I'll try not to aggravate the situation."

"All right, I'm on my way." Hina said hanging up the phone and realising that she might want to make haste.

As Hina was making her way down to the tea house, Motoko was looking around the home of Keitaro. After making sure the young man was asleep and comfortable, She went to the bathroom to see what over the counter medicines he had on hand. She didn't find any, but what she did find surprised her. Opening a small box from one of the shelves, she found an assortment of leaves and powders. The aroma was much like that of what the family healers back home used. Putting the box back, she made a mental note to question him about it later on.

'He truly is different from most of the men I have met.' she thought to herself.

Wandering into the main room she slowly looked over the watercolor art works he had done since moving in. One thing she had to give her strange handyman, he truly was a gifted artist. Living as long as she had at the Hinata, she knew most of the grounds around it. Looking at one of the sketches he had done she recognized the area but had not really explored it. What really stood out was the small shrine in the glen. The sketch depicted the shrine as old and dilapidated, but with Keitaro's rendering, it seemed to glow with old magic.

Moving over to his desk, she looked at a few of the pictures he had on it. There was one with him and who she assumed where his mother and father. Looking at the picture of the young boy, she realised he looked more serious and determined than what he looked like now. Granny Hina was in a few of the pictures with him as well. In those pictures he looked happier for some reason. Looking back at his parents pictures, she could see that they seemed to be more strict and determined than Hina seemed to be. Elitist and arrogant is what they seemed to project. Looking down she saw that the desk drawer was partially opened. Glancing around towards the bedroom where Keitaro was she slowly opened the drawer and saw a sketch book laying there.

Picking it up she flipped the pad open. The first sketch she saw Kitsune laying on her stomach sipping a cup of sake on the floor of her room and listening to the small stereo she had there. The young samurai's lips curled up into a smile as she noticed he had added the fox ears and tail to her grinning countenance. Flipping to the next page she found Kaolla swinging through the trees monkey style, chasing after an elusive banana. Continuing on was Shinobu as a kitten, legs tucked under her as she sat at the table with an overly large mixing bowl in front of her, whipping up what would be another wonderful desert for dinner. What really made the sketches stand out were the expressions on the subjects face. With Kitsune it was a mischievous expression, like she had just gotten away with something no one was supposed to know about. Kaolla's was one of pure blissful innocence, not a care in the world as she reached for her favorite snack. Shinobu's was determination, the way her tongue peeked out from under one little fang as she stirred the bowl, and her tail swishing back and forth in anticipation.

Turning to the next page, she laughed out softly as she saw Naru dressed normally, but sporting a pair of devil horns and tail chasing a group of boys down the street with a pitchfork in hand. The expression on Naru's face was righteous indignation. On the next page was her. The first thing she notice were the cat ears, next was how she was dressed. Instead of her normal training hakama and gi, she was wearing a kimono. In her right hand was her sheathed sword. She was standing in the middle of a forest glade with cherry blossoms falling around her like snow on a winters day. The expression on her face was one of wonderment, as if she had never before seen such a breath-taking sight. All the sketches she had seen so far were spot on as far as character assessment went, so when she turned the page and saw the next one she almost dropped the pad in shock.

There was Keitaro, a shackled chain running from his ankle to the floor, his body marked with scars. The room he was in dark and dank looking. A small pallet on the floor next to him marking his sleeping area. There was a window with bars behind him illuminating the room. The walls were of brick and mold and slime adorned them. The look on his face was of complete desolation. His eyes dim with the look of one who has lost all hope.

"Put that back where you found it." Keitaro's low raspy voice called out softly.

Shocked and scared at the sudden voice, Motoko dropped the sketchbook and turned quickly towards his room. There was Keitaro, leaning weakly against the door frame, but it wasn't the Keitaro she had been dealing with earlier. He looked more like a man who had just found an intruder in his apartment.

"Pick it up, and put it back where you found it." He grated out.

Quickly trying to comply she scrambled to pick up the sketch book laying on the floor. Grasping it with slightly shaking hands she quickly put it back in the drawer and closed it. Turning back to face him she bowed low and with a guilty voice she apologised.

"I am very sorry. I was curious and I saw the drawer partially opened. I should have asked your permission." She spoke quietly. Looking up when he didn't acknowledge her, she saw him sagging against the door frame gasping for breath.

Moving quickly she managed to keep him from completely collapsing and helped him back into his bed. Once she had gotten him back into his bed, she noticed the smell. It reeked of a sulpherous burnt almond smell. It permeated the linens he was laying on. Leaning closer she sniffed lightly at him, the smell was coming off him. Moving back she stood and quickly opened the small window to clear the air. As the air stared to clear she tried to place the scent that assailed her. She knew it should be familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

As the stench cleared, Keitaro started breathing easier. Slowly he opened his eyes. Looking at Motoko, he surprised her by speaking with a clearer voice.

"Sorry for snapping at you like that. I just don't like people going through my stuff." He told her quietly.

"There is no need for you to apologise. It was my fault. I was not thinking clearly. I know I would not like it if someone were to go through my personal belongings." She answered him in a subdued voice.

"Now that that's over with I need you to do me a favor Motoko. Will you please go and draw me a bath and after that put some water on to boil?" He asked her sheepishly.

"You need to rest and get you strength back. The bath can wait until tomorrow. I'll put some water on to boil and make some broth to help you." She replied as she moved to start her task.

"NO!" Keitaro shouted hoarsely. "The bath has to come first. I'll tell you why later, but please help me and get the bath ready."

"Very well, but please tell me why this is so important." She replied moving to the bathroom.

After starting the bath she moved into the kitchenette and put a kettle of water on the hot plate. Looking into his cabinets she quickly found the cup-o-noodles he had recently gotten and set one near the counter to be prepared when the water was ready. Moving back to the bathroom she checked on the tub and saw it was half full. In the bedroom Keitaro was slowly getting out of bed and moving to the doorway. He met Motoko halfway and she helped into the bathroom. Moving to a shelf he pulled down a tin of what she thought was soap. Watching him as he opened it, he put just a pinch of it into the water where it turned a light red color. Smiling he turned to her and thanked her for her help. Blushing at the dismissal she closed the door and went back to the kitchen and finished making the soup for him.

--------------------------------------------

Grabbing her coat as she went out the door, Hina went quickly down the stairs to Haruka's tea house. Upon arriving at Haruka's, she found the door unlocked. Making her way in and closing as well as locking the door behind her, she found Haruka waiting in the kitchen. Noting that she already had the water on to boil, Hina went to the cupboard and got out the special Urashima blend of tea that was reserved for family only. Making three cups, both women went upstairs to check on the newest member to join the outcast family. Looking in they saw that Kanako was just sitting on the bed staring off into space.

"I trust that these accommodations will be to your liking." Haruka started off in a clipped tone of voice.

"Now, now Haruka, you know what your sister-in-law is like." Hina stared off quietly, then turning to Kanako in a louder voice, "Are you all right dear?"

Realizing that there were other people in the room with her, Kanako looked over at her grandmother and her aunt. Looking at them her eyes started to grow wet and her bottom lip pushed out in a pout. Then as if a dam started breaking, she sniffled once then twice, and then started bawling like the little girl she was. Hina handed the tray of drinks to her daughter and rushed to console her youngest granddaughter. Wrapping Kanako in comforting arms, she tried to ease the young girls worries.

"There there child. Let it all out. There's nothing like a good cry to ease a troubled spirit." Hina cooed out. "Just let it all out. Everything will be just fine if you give it a little time." She softly told her as she slowly rocked her back and forth.

Haruka stood by the door for a moment, then made her way to the small table next to the bed and set the tray of drinks down. Picking up her cup she sipped slowly as she watched the two on the bed. Looking at the two together like that reminded her of times when her mother had comforted her after some event that she had thought would be the end of her world.

Looking up at her daughter and seeing the small smile smile on her lips, Hina spoke in a whisper. "Remembering times gone by Haruka?"

"Yeah." she replied wih a smirk.

"Like when Seta left you in high school?" Hina let out slowly with a grin.

"MOMMM!" Haruka blushed deeply at the memory as they both smiled at the outcome.

True, Seta had left her in high school but she didn't know he had been fast-tracked for Tokyo University due to his grades and his Uncle's influence. When he had finally seen her again he was a first year student and junior member of a dig site in the Galapagos Islands. Of coarse she hadn't let him explain and had knocked him out for his clumsy attempts at an apology. It wasn't until he had Granny Hina intercede on his behalf that she was even willing to listen to him. The timing had been during Golden Week when school was out. Seta had been transferred out to an advanced school and within a month had graduated ahead of everyone and enrolled in Todai. That wasn't too bad, but he had also been sent out to a remote dig site with his Uncle with no way to contact anyone. All he had was the clothes he carried and the class assignments for the next month and a half. When he finally made it back to Tokyo, the first thing he had done was try to tell Haruka what had happened. With his usual clueless nature, he had started to babble on about the find he had made until Haruka silenced him with a skillet to his head.

Haruka smiled as she remembered Hina picking up the big man like he was a sack of rice, slinging him over her shoulder she put him in one of the empty rooms at the inn and when he had awoken, she explained how Haruka had fallen apart when he left her with no explanation. After explaining the events to Hina, she had relayed them to Haruka. This eventually led to Seta trying his best to win her back and Haruka's slow acceptance to his advances.

"So Haruka, how's your clueless archaeologist doing anyway?" Hina asked quietly asked with a grin.

"He's doing fine. Last letter I got said he was somewhere on an island in the Pacific looking for some turtle ruins. He said he should be back in a few weeks." She replied wistfully.

"Who's Seta?" Kanako sniffed out.

"He's a friend of your Aunts. You feel a little better now sweetie?" Hina asked her softly.

Kanako nodded her head sill enveloped in her grandmothers comforting arms.

Easing her young charge back a little, Hina reached over to the able for her and Kanako's cup of tea. "Here you go, nothing like a cup of tea to help put your spirits to rights. Since your mother is the way she is, she was never taught all the ways of the Urashima clan. Like making the special blend of tea we drink. I think you'll like it." Hina told her soothingly.

Taking her cup, Kanako gingerly took a sip. Her face relaxed into a blissful countenance. To say the tea was wonderful didn't do it justice. She had never tasted anything like it. It seem to make all her worries fade away like a bad dream.

Watching her grand-daughter face relax, Hina knew she could now start he real talks with her.

"Pretty good stuff isn't it." Hina asked.

"Yes. What kind is it?" Kanako asked, her curiosity evident.

"That is a secret blend only taught to the Urashima women. It's been passed down from mother to daughter when the daughter is ready learn it. I'm sorry to say your mother was never ready to learn it. If you keep on the path you're on you will never learn it either." Hina said sadly. "Even Haruka hasn't learned all the steps necessary to complete it."

"I don't understand Granny. How can someone not be ready to learn a recipe?" She asked.

"Why do you hate your step-brother?" Hina asked.

"What does that have to do with making tea?" Kanako asked warily, confused with the change in subject.

"More than you might think young one. Now if you answer my question I will answer yours." Hina replied cryptically.

"He ruined my life." she replied.

At this Haruka snorted. "It must be nice to be so young and have all the answers to life's tough questions."

At this Kanako bristled. "I may not know everything, but I do know some things for a fact. My mother.."

"The same mother that sent you here?" Haruka interrupted with a smirk.

"Now now. That will be enough the both of you. It's late now so why don't you head on to bed Haruka. I've got this one taken care of." Hina spoke out, effectively stopping the argument before it started.

Haruka nodded and started to leave. Taking a sip of her tea she made a face like she had just sipped some vinegar. Quickly spitting it back into her cup she gave Hina an evil glare.

"Geez mom. Why'd you do that?" Haruka asked still trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"I didn't. You did. You still need to work on the final step don't you?" Hina responded with a smile.

"Patience. Sorry mom. I'll work on it." Haruka answered knowingly as she left the room.

Looking back at her grand-daughter, Hina could see the confusion in her eyes. "Try your tea again dear."

Taking a sip, she nearly spit it all over the bed. "Yecchh. What happened to it Granny. It tastes so bitter." Unlike the first sip, which was sweet and soothing, like sitting under a shady tree on a warm afternoon and smelling the flowers in the air. Now it was bitter and lifeless, like being under the same tree that had been burnt and instead of flowers, it was chemicals and trash in the air.

"I told you the Urashima blend is special. It sorta responds to our feelings. Hate begets bitterness, lack of patience begets sour tastes, and finally lack of understanding begets a flat tastelessness. Love, understanding, and patience are the key ingredients along with the special tea leaves we use to make it. I actually imagine Haruka was tasting pickle juice on that last sip." Hina laughed out softly. "Try your tea again."

Kanako took a small tentative sip. "Flat no real taste at all." She replied with a surprised expression.

"That's because your confused and don't understand many of the things that are happening to you right now." Hina replied sagely. Placing her hand on Kanako's cheek and looking into her eyes. "Child, you'll find many things that will seem strange to you over the next several months. But you need to understand that with all that is happening to you, a lot of it isn't your fault. it was the way you've been taught. You will learn many new things here, and while you are here you need to look at things with a new perspective. Remember this, no matter what happens I will always love you. Now try your tea again."

Slowly raising the cup to her lips, Kanako was preparing for the unpleasent taste when surprisingly she got the sweet heavenly taste from the first time she sipped her tea. Looking up into her grandmothers twinkling eyes, she suddenly felt something she hadn't in a long time. Hope.

Watching the face of her granddaughter, Hina smiled. "I think that's enough for tonight. You get some sleep and when tomorrow comes things will get better for you. I promise. And you know how we Urashima's are with our promises. Night Kanako."

"Night Granny." Kanako replied suddenly very sleepy.

Tucking her young charge in, Hina finished up and with the cups and tray in hand she left the room, leaving Kanako to sleep in peace.

------------------------------------------------

After Motoko had left him, Keitaro picked up a small knife off the shelf and climbed into the bath. Looking at his leg where he had been stabbed earlier he could see no trace of the wound. Making a small slice into his thigh he winced at the pain but pushed ahead in his distasteful task. Cutting a little deeper he felt the small lump that he was looking for. Putting the blade away, he reached down and started squeezing under the incision. Blood started easing out at first then with a small popping sound the pimple like formation burst and the blood took on a greenish color. As the greenish blood continued to ooze out, he could smell the sulphurous burnt almond smell. He kept prodding at the wound until the bright red color became prominent again. Satisfied he had gotten all the poison out, he let the reddish water clean the wound.

Pulling the plug, he drained the bad water out and using the shower attachment he carefully rinsed himself off. Getting out of the bath he watched as his leg slowly healed from the cut he had made. Satisfied it was clean and wouldn't bleed any more he dried himself and put on his robe. Opening the door he saw Motoko on his couch and watching at him with an expectant look.

"Let me eat first and I'll explain what I know, ok?" he asked.

"Very well." She replied with an expression of annoyance. Motoko wanted answers and while she wasn't the most patient of people she knew he had to regain his strength.

Keitaro quickly made short work of his meal and after cleaning up, he proceeded to tell Motoko the events leading up to his illness.

"So your sister attacked you." She started out. "And the sword had a posionous substance on it. How did you know you were poisoned?"

"Because I don't get sick. At least not like this." Keitaro explained patiently. "I might feel a little blah, but I never get fevers or throw up like I did tonight. After I woke up and could smell that stench, I knew I had been poisoned. That burnt almond smell was arsnic. I'm not sure what the sulphur smell was but I knew it wasn't good. That red powder I put in the bath was an herbal remedy my Granny got for me. It's good for disinfecting cuts and scrapes and I figured it might be good for cleansing me of any toxins still left on my body.

"So how come it didn't kill you?" She asked incredulously.

"Actually because of you." Keitaro replied with a smile.

"Me? What did I do?" Motoko asked with a blush on her cheeks.

"You left the door open." At the confused look on her face Keitaro went on. "The poison usually kills the person within a few hours, with one exception. A master Ki user. When a person gets sick like that with a fever and such, most care takers will isolate that person so others won't catch what he has. That means a closed door so the person can rest undisturbed. The poison has a secondary effect that is used against those with ki abilities.. When you sweat trying to break the fever, the poison is released through the pores of the body. In an enclosed space the sick person will breath in the toxins that are sweat out. When you left the door open, fresh air was allowed to enter the room and lessen the effect. So when I woke up and smelled that stench, I knew then what happened to me. When you opened the window and cleared the room I knew I had to get rid of the poisons in and on my body. So the bath took care of that and the food will help me get my strength back. So I wish to thank you for my life." With that said Keitaro stood and bowed deeply to Motoko.

"There is no need to thank me." Motoko started out with a blush, embarrassed from the attention she was getting from him. "Umm..What I did was for the benefit of the dorm overall. After all, it is umm.. like you said, we would not like to become sick ourselves." She stammered out.

"Well, still I appreciate your help Motoko. You've been as nice to me as Kitsune has. I don't have many friends due to my past circumstances, and if I seem a little untrusting, please don't take it the wrong way." Keitaro replied bashfully. "Well, it's getting late and I am feeling a lot better now, so I think I'll go ahead and get some sleep now."

"Of course. Yes, um...right. It is..um.. getting rather late and I need to be up for school tomorrow." Motoko stuttered out embarrassed by the praise he was heaping on her. "I will just be on my way then." Rising up from the couch and making her way to the door. Pausing at the door she asked one last question. "How do you know about poisons and herbal medicines Keitaro?"

"For those answers you need to talk to your sister Tsuruko." He replied with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Again Love Hina does not belong to me.

A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates on this story. I'm still one of the 8.5 percent who are on the unemployment line. Also due to budget cuts (and the fact that she voted for Obama) I had to let my Muse go, but, with the current economic situation, she couldn't get a job either. Now she came crawling back and is working on a volunteer basis.

The Quiet Man

Chapter 12 The Fox the Hound and the Samurai

About a week after the incident with Keitaro, Motoko was getting ready to do the one thing she dreaded. Call her sister Tsuruko. Ever since she helped him that night, her curiosity was starting to get the better of her. Now she was going to call her sister to figure out how Keitaro knew of her. Now with the last digit dialed she waited in trepidation for her sister to answer the phone.

"Hello, Aoyama residence. Batou speaking." a masculine voice answered.

"Brother-in-law. This is Motoko. I would like to speak to my sister please." Motoko replied coolly. Her brother-in-law. 'Why did he have to answer the phone.' She thought to herself. Batou Kurasagi, a low level maintenance worker for the city of Kyoto. He wasn't much to look at, 5' 8" tall, thin and willowy, but it was the scar that was the worst in Motoko's mind. It gave him a sinister appearance. Starting at the middle of his forehead and running down past his nose and to the right cheek, it was a scar that he wore proudly. While inspecting a faulty gas line, a pressure relief valve had failed as he was walking past. The valve had blown apart and a chunk had caught him square in the face. Barely conscious and bleeding profusely, he had managed to shut off the gas flow before it could be ignited by a pilot light from a nearby boiler. How he had manged to woo her and let alone marry Tsuruko, Motoko could never understand. As far as Motoko was concerned, he was just a commoner not worthy of sister.

"Well hello Motoko." Came the cheery response. "Your sister is out back right now. Would you like to wait while I get her or would you rather her call you back?" Batou asked with good humor. He knew his sister-in-law did not care for him but didn't let it bother him overly much. As far as he was concerned, he was a working stiff. He had a decent job, a loving wife, and as long as no one bothered him unduly, he didn't care who liked him or not. It was just part of his make-up, laid back and mellow.

"If you could get her for me I would appreciate it brother-in-law." Motoko replied. While she would never call him by name, she was not disrespectful to her brother-in-law, at least not out loud.

"All right then, I'll get her for you." He replied cordially.

While Motoko was waiting she thought about her sister and he husband. She remembered how her sister had gone on about a man she had met. Tsuruko made him out to be the best thing since the wheel, but upon meeting him for the first time, all she saw was the scar. It also didn't help that when she had first met him, it was at his work site when Tsuruko had brought him lunch. He had just climbed out of a manhole, he had been inspecting a sewer line and the smell was a bit overwhelming. He had been nice enough and polite, but Motoko could not for the life of her figure out what her sister saw in him.

Within a short time she heard her sister pick up the phone. She sounded a little out of breath from the trip from the back to the phone and Motoko figured she had been in the dojo with her class.

"Motoko dear, are you all right?" Tsuruko asked with a bit of concern.

"Yes sister, I am doing well." Motoko replied slightly exasperated at her sisters tone. Every time she called, Tsuruko always asked if there was a problem. This probably was due to the fact that Motoko called so infrequently.

"Well if you would call more often I wouldn't worry so." Tsuruko replied with a hurt tone. "I figure it must be important for you to call out of the blue like this. After all my birthday was months ago and it's not quite Christmas yet. I know! You met someone. So when do I get to meet him?.... or her if that is the case. It isn't that Narusagawa is it? I mean both of you have a dislike of men. If it is, I won't judge you." she rambled on with glee.

"SISTER!!" Motoko yelled out with embarrassment. "I am not like that.

"Oh pooh. I was so hoping for you to meet someone like my Batou. You need to get out more Motoko. After all, going through life alone is so incomplete." Tsuruko started only to be cut off by Motoko.

"Please sister don't start. I would like some information please. Do you know a Keitaro Urashima?" Motoko asked.

There was a pause before Tsuruko answered. "Where did you hear that name from Motoko?" She asked hesitantly.

"I...I heard granny Hina mention him." She answered evasively, confused by her sisters response. "She said he was her grandson."

"I see. This is important Motoko. Have you met him yet?" Tsuruko asked.

"Yes sister. He arrived here a few months ago. He works as the assistant manager and handyman." Motoko replied after a minute.

"Tell me sister, what is your impression of him? Is he still brash and arrogant?" Tsuruko asked curiously.

"No sister. I would describe him as quiet and withdrawn. He keeps to himself mostly. He is sociable enough to be considered polite but he does not go out of his way to make friends. He is also a very powerful ki user as well as a martial artist. Granny Hina tasked him to help me with my training but I do not really socialize with him. Out of all the dorm residents Kitsune is the one he most socializes with. She would probably know more about him than I." Motoko explained. "Do you know him sister?"

"I see." Tsuruko replied thoughtfully. After a short pause she continued. "Very well then. Motoko please inform granny Hina that I will be coming to visit in 2 days time. I must confer with the counsel of elders about this and I will be there the day after tomorrow. Good-bye sister." and with those final words she hung up the phone leaving a bewildered Motoko on the other end.

Motoko stared dumbly at the phone as her sister hung up on her. Wondering what Tsuruko was up to, she had no choice but to resign herself to wait and see.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening in a darkened room, Tsuruko knelt before the counsel of elders awaiting permission to speak. When it was granted, she gathered her thoughts and started.

"Honorable elders, I thank you for this audience. It has come to my attention that Keitaro Urashima has been released from his incarceration and is currently residing on the grounds of the Hinata Su. As you are aware my sister resides there as well. She has informed me that Hina Urashima has employed him as the handyman/co-manager. Motoko has also told me that she has started sparring sessions with him at the Elder Hina's insistence. I do not seek to guide the counsels decisions in this matter but to inform them of this development. I have also told my sister that I will be visiting in two days time. I did not give a reason to her for my visit since I needed the counsels input on how to proceed with this matter."

The counsel of seven deliberated in hushed tones for a minute. Finally they looked to the fourth indicating that she should speak. Chiharu Aoyama looked at her daughter kneeling before them.

"Tsuruko. The counsel is aware of the events at the Hinata Su. Hina Urashima informed us of her plans prior to her grandsons release. As you know, prior to the events that lead to his imprisonment, the Aoyama clan petitioned the Urashima clan for a betrothal between Keitaro Urashima and Motoko Aoyama. It was felt that this joining would strengthen both clans and ensure the growth and prosperity of the Aoyama line with the female offspring and the Urashima line with the male offspring. After his incarceration, the counsel withdrew this petition when he was expelled from the Urashima clan." Chiharu explained in a solemn voice.

Tsuruko looked at her mother in shock. "But mother, if the counsel was aware of this, why was I not informed? I was aware of the petition and should have been told."

"KNOW YOUR PLACE TSURUKO!" Chiharu retorted sharply at her daughter. "Master of the Aoyama style you may be, but a counsel member you are not. It is the counsel that guides and rules the clan."

"My apologies honored members. It was presumptuous of me to act like this." Tsuruko humbly replied bowing low before the assembled members. "I had thought since I was aware of this situation I would have been informed of this development."

"Your apologies are accepted." Chiharu replied kindly. "The reason you were not informed is because the counsel is deliberating the proposal again. The counsel is divided on this issue due to the arrogance and pride displayed by Keitaro when he was younger. We do not know what he is like at this point and time. We were to make you aware of this situation and send you to the Hinata Su to evaluate him. Since you now know, you are to go and do the bidding of the counsel in this matter. You are also not to inform Motoko or Keitaro of any of this. Since the young man has been declared a ronin by his clan he can not be brought into the fold by family obligations. If he has changed, it will be requested that Motoko pursue a relationship with him, with the end result being clan membership by marriage." She finished thoughtfully.

"Yes Mother. I will leave tommorrow. Do you have any messages for Motoko?" Tsuruko replied, rising and getting ready to take her leave.

"Yes please tell her that I and her father miss her so. Also a word of warning. Be very careful around Hina Urashima. She is very crafty. Going against her clan as she did, we do not know how she will view this visit from you. If asked, you may inform her of the counsel's views in this matter. Also inform her it will not be a forced decision on her grandsons part. If he has changed, tell her we would welcome the addition of her grandson into the Aoyama clan. Fair journey, Tsuruko." Chiharu finished signaling an end to the meeting.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ever since Keitaro had given her the gift of sight as she liked to think of it, Kitsune had tried learning more about Hina's grandson. Engaging him in little chats as he worked around the dorm, she hadn't got more than he was quiet guy and liked to keep to himself. He was polite enough but he never really talked about his past unless it was something she already knew about. As far as she was concerned she had already made up her mind. She liked him and wanted to know more about him. Aside from the chat about his parents and newly discovered sister all she knew was he seemed like a nice guy that had some past problems. Kitsune reflected on some of the other guys she had met. There were a few that liked her but most guys she met put her off. They seemed nice at the start but after a bit they seemed to equate blind with dumb and easy.

Keitaro never gave her that impression. He treated her like a regular person. Sure he made mistakes but they were honest ones. In the course of getting to know him better, she had kept him company when he was doing his chores around the dorm. She had also accompanied him and Shinobu when they went grocery shopping on Saturdays. By far the best time she had was when he helped her pick out something nice to wear, as well as showed her what she looked like for a dinner engagement with Sato Iwakawi and his wife. The dinner was at the small restaurant where they had first gone to when she had taken Keitaro out to buy clothes. After she had published her review, she had contacted the owner and set up dinner reservations with the man and his wife as a thank-you from them. She had not wanted to go by herself so she had asked Keitaro if he would like to escort her to the restaurant. He had accepted her invitation and seemed to enjoy a very pleasant evening.

After that evening though, he had seemed to keep his distance. He treated her cordially enough, but not in a forward manner to indicate he was interested in her that way. She had tried subtly numerous times to find how he felt about her, but Keitaro had skillfully eluded her by changing the subject and using his chores as an excuse to slip away from the amorous girl. Kitsune being the type of girl she was, went to the next best source on Keitaro. Granny Hina. Slipping into the tea house, she ordered a drink and asked if Granny had a few moments to talk with her.

"Hello Kitsune. You're looking a little miffed today. What's up?" Hina asked her young charge with amusement.

Fixing a hard stare at the elderly matriarch she asked Hina point blank. "Granny, is Keitaro gay?"

"Excuse me?" Hina asked in suprise. "What brought this on?"

"Look, I like Keitaro. I've tried being subtle, I've tried talking to him but he slips away on some pretext or another. I've done everything except jump his bones. I know he likes me, but he doesn't do anything about it. So the only thing I can figure is, either he's gay or there is someone else. Since I haven't seen him with anyone, he must be gay." Kitsune explained in a huff.

Granny Hina looked at the women across from her with a bewildered expression for a moment then burst out with a loud brassy laugh.

"You might have something there, Kitsune. After all, he was in jail for a long time, so he might be like that." Hina replied with a smirk and a gleam in her eyes.

"Well that sucks!" The fox exclaimed with exasaperation. "Come on Granny, you gotta help me out. I mean, come on, he can't really be gay can he?"

"Well, I don't really know Kitsune. Maybe that's why his weapon of choice is the bo staff, you know, long round and firm." Hina cackled out leading the young girl on. Kitsune's face reddened at the descriptive terms Hina was using. Deciding she had led her on enough, Hina let her off the hook. "Kitsune, I can honestly tell you, my grandson is not gay. He's a normal healthy young man. I think maybe he's just cautious. You know how Naru is and while Motoko isn't as bad, just think what might happen if he takes you up on your offer. Plus your one of our tenants. He might see it as taking advantage of you."

"You really think so?" Kitsune asked hopefully.

"Pretty sure. But if you really want to know, corner him with no one else around and ask him point blank. Don't be coy or subtle, don't flirt, just be up front and honest." Hina replied sagely.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Keitaro had just returned from another hospital visit with Mutsume. Every Sunday at about 2:00pm she would come for him and they would go to the children's ward of the hospital. There he would listen to her stories and after she had put the children to sleep he would use his ki to help them with their illness. The doctors and nurses would watch the young priestess and the quiet man as she ministered to the children. The young man would sit quietly until she was finished, then watch as she led him to the sickest of the children, where he would take their hand and sit with a concentrated look on his face. After a while, the priestess would break his concentration and then help him out of the hospital.

This had been going on for a few months and while most of the staff were curious, they assumed he was a priest offering prayers. Priest or not, whatever he was doing was working wonders on the children. They noticed that every child he spent time with was improving. The first child he spent time with had improved so much that he was scheduled for outpatient treatment next month. The staff had tried to talk to him to find out more about him, but he politely rebuffed their inquiries saying he was just helping out Mutsume.

The only change in this routine was Kanako. He had been told by his grandmother he was not to interfere with her and she wouldn't interfere with him. She was just to follow and observe him. So on Sunday's she would follow him to the hospital and sit quietly while he and Mutsume would care for the children. Afterwards when they were finished she would follow them back to the dorms were she would go to the tea house and tell of the happenings at the children's ward. After her first night at the tea house, Hina had put her to work after school helping around the tea house. Depressed and listless, Kanako did as she was told.

The events with her mother had left the young girl shaken. She felt like she had been cast adrift. Thankfully her grandmother had stepped in to fill the role as her anchor. While her Aunt Haruka didn't show her a lot of support, she had taken to having small talks with her. Haruka didn't do soft and cuddly, however she did do the protector. Keeping the guys with roving eyes and hands at bay while she worked. Her grandmother would talk with her about all sorts of things from boys (much to her embarrassment) to life in general and where it might take her. Slowly over the course of time she seemed to come out of her depression. Most notably was on Sundays after she came back from the hospital. Unknown to Kanako, Mutsume's powers when told with her stories were giving her hope.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Between working in the dorms during the week and at the hospital on Sunday, Keitaro's social life was limited. His free time in the evenings was taken up by his art and meditation. It was during one such evening that Keitaro realized that even though his days and evenings were keeping him busy, he was missing something. In short he was lonely. While he was aware of Kitsune's amorous feelings towards him, he wasn't sure if he should follow up on them. She was a tenant of his grandmothers, therefore due to his position at the dorm, his responsibility as well. It almost felt like he would be taking advantage of her. Then there was Motoko. The incident that made him aware she might like him more than a friend happened just a few days before his illness. It was during their morning sparring match. He had woken up in a fine and playful mood. With the onset of winter, they had moved the morning sparring matches to a nearby dojo with whom Hina was friends with the owner.

"Ready for the final match, you two?" Granny Hina asked with a smirk. So far this mornings events were tied. One for Motoko with a weapon and Keitaro in hand-to-hand. It was always a three round match. First with weapons, second was hand-to-hand, and third was combatants choice with no holds barred. The matches were getting longer as each participant was getting to know their opponents moves better. Keitaro's bo staff was a great defensive weapon and kept Motoko's bokken at bay. Motoko was no slouch in the hand to hand department, but she was also no where near Keitaro's level of competence. As such he would not normally use a weapon during the third no holds barred match.

"Ready." Keitaro replied taking a mantis style stance.

"Hai." came the response from Motoko as she held her bokken parallel to her body, one hand gripping the haft and the other flat against the back of the blade.

"BEGIN." Hina shouted out.

Motoko stared fast and first. Swinging her blade to the right, she let go a ki blast and moved to quickly follow it. Keitaro rushed forward to met it head on. Nearing the blast Keitaro slid down and under it. Motoko right behind it, slashed down with her weapon. Keitaro waited just long enough so that she was extended just a bit to far and lashed out at her bokken, knocking it away to his left; at the same time he swept his leg at her foot that was planted on the ground, knocking it to the right. With the top of her body going one way and her bottom half going the other, she had no choice but to roll away from him and onto her back. Keitaro followed his leg and rolled onto his stomach and pushed up off the floor and onto his feet, moving in for the telling blow to end the match.

Motoko was at an extreme disadvantage. On her back and with Keitaro moving in fast, she rolled onto her stomach and kicked out at him to give her time to get back on her feet. Unfortunately for her, Keitaro grabbed her ankle and held it fast. She tried to kick with her other foot, but he would just step to one side or the other pulling on her foot and nullifying her attack. Dropping that tactic, she tried to brace herself with her free hand and attack with her bokken. But as with her kicks, he would pull just a little on her foot and she would lose her balance making her attack ineffective. With only one thing left to try she gathered her ki for an attack. But it was not to be, Keitaro seeing what she was up to, used his dirtiest trick. Applying a little ki, he tickled the bottom of her bare captive foot. The resulting giggle/squeal from her led Keitaro to keep it up until his grandmother called an end to the match.

Red faced from embarrassment, Motoko wanted to call fowl, but with the smiling face of Keitaro and the light snickers of Hina, she realised a loss was a loss. She didn't mind the loss, that was part of the learning experience. What she did mind was the way she felt when he tickled her foot. In her mind, looking up a him glistening in sweat, dressed in his hamaka and gi, he looked...manly. While he didn't really dominate her, she felt flushed and excited at the way he handled her. Combined with the way he protected Shinobu and played with Kaolla, she felt something she hadn't felt before. She had never known lust or love for a man before, but she imagined it might feel like what she felt now. With a renewed flush on her face she stammered her congratulations on the match and hastily retreated to the dorms to ponder this new feeling.

After she had left, his grandmother had sat down to talk to him about how his adjustment to life as a free man was coming along. How the dorms were looking better under his constant care. When she talked about the girls in his care, granny Hina had commented about how Motoko looked and acted after the match, going as far as to say she might even have a small crush on him. Thinking back on it he realised she might be right. But what to do about it, that was the question. First Kitsune and now maybe Motoko, it almost seemed like being in prison was easier.


End file.
